Falling In Love, Through Dreams
by Riverchele
Summary: Quinntana! Yo Lucy Quinn Fabray nunca eh tenido un sueño erótico, asta ese día, el problema no es que me halla mojado la ropa interior y la ropa de cama si no que con la persona que eh soñado es mi mejor amiga y el segundo problema es que gracias a ese sueño creo que eh caído en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Mmm… es mi primera historia quinntana gracias a que vi el cap "I Do" y no pude dejar de pensar en esa pareja, naturalmente me gusta mucho mas el pezberry pero ni modo, tambien es mi primera historia rated M asi que pido perdon de ante mano si es que no le gusto como quedo :)**_

_**Espero que les guste ;)**_

_**Saludos!**_

* * *

_Su aroma embotó mis sentidos, lo sentía en la nariz y su sabor seguía fresco en mi boca. El calor de sus manos en mis mejillas se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa. Y el roce de su pecho contra el mío en cada respiración fue suficiente para hacer explotar el hormigueo entre mis piernas, tensando los músculos de mi abdomen._

_Coloqué mis manos sobre las de ella y entonces la besé._

_Sus labios cálidos presionaron los míos poco a poco, tanteando el terreno por si yo me arrepentía, cosa que no sucedió. Al contrario, al sentir la suavidad de su boca acariciando la mía, mi deseo despertó abrasándome como una ola ardiente que le devolvió la vida a mis sentidos para que todo lo que pudiera captar fuera total y exclusivamente a ella._

_Deslicé mis manos a lo largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y luego delineé el contorno de su figura. Mis pulgares rozaron levemente su senos, sintiéndolos duros al contacto. Se removió para cambiar de posición, arrodillándose frente a mí. Enlazó sus manos detrás de mi cuello y pegó su cuerpo más al mío. Yo correspondí apretando mi agarre en su cintura, sintiendo sus pechos frotándose con los míos. Ella mordisqueó mis labios y yo le di acceso al interior de mi boca._

_No podía pensar con claridad. De lo único que era consciente era de las caricias que su lengua hacía sobre la mía, de cómo acariciaba cada recoveco de mi boca llenándome con su sabor, de la manera en la que gimió cuando yo alcé mi rodilla y encontré la sensible zona entre sus piernas. Sus caderas se movieron de atrás hacia delante, buscando mayor contacto._

_Mi curiosidad guió mis movimientos. Mis manos se deslizaron debajo de la tela de su blusa y ascendieron lentamente sobre la suave piel solo para descubrir que ella no llevaba sostén. La sentí estremecerse cuando mis dedos fríos encontraron sus pezones y los pellizcaron con delicadeza para que alcanzaran su máximo endurecimiento. Levanté un poco más la tela, esperando que ella captara la indirecta y me dejara quitarle la prenda, pero me sorprendió cuando me jaló del cuello y me tumbó encima de ella._

_Lancé un pequeño quejido ante el inesperado impacto, pero fue acallado por la profunda risa que salio de su garganta antes de besarme nuevamente. Volví a mover mi rodilla para acomodarme y la escuché gemir de nuevo, provocando que mi excitación fuera en aumento. Algo tenía ese sonido que era capaz de provocarme como pocas cosas lo hacían. Mi cabello cayó a ambos lados de mi rostro mientras mis brazos continuaban sosteniendo mi peso para que pudiera mirarla desde arriba._

_Ella no tuvo ningún reparo en sacarme la blusa por la cabeza y bajar los tirantes de mi sostén color blanco para mordisquear mis hombros antes de formar un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello hasta llegar al valle que se formaba entre mis pechos. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo. Mientras sus labios se deleitaban con lo poco que mi conservadora ropa interior dejaba a la vista, sus dedos se movieron con maestría por mi espalda y abrieron el broche, provocando que la prenda se deslizara por mis brazos hasta quedar atorada en mis muñecas._

_Entonces se alejó un poco para mirarme._

_— Eres hermosa. —me dijo antes de atrapar uno de mis pezones entre sus labios. Yo arqueé mi espalda y un gemido más fuerte escapó de mi boca cuando sentí su lengua trazar círculos entorno al sensible botón al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su mano en mi otro pecho. Mis brazos flaquearon y tuve que sentarme, quedando montada a horcajadas sobre ella que seguía concentrada en su tarea. Mis dedos llegaron a su cabello y le quitaron la liga para que cayera libremente sobre su espalda. Era suave y sedoso, colándose como agua entre mis dedos._

_Ella volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, me dejó sentada de nueva cuenta recargada en el cabezal de la cama y su boca devoró la mía con intensidad, dejándome sin aliento. Su lengua acarició mi paladar y yo gemí ante la sensación. Sus caricias sobre mis senos no cesaban y aumentaban poco a poco, sus manos los acaparaban por completo, apretándolos y amasándolos a su antojo. Mis gemidos y suspiros entrecortados acallaba el ruido de la musica que habia abajo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Puck._

_Yo la dejé hacer._

_Sus labios volvieron a la tarea de atormentar mis pezones, su lengua se movía con frenesí sobre ellos y cuando sopló su aliento cálido sobre ellos faltó poco para que me corriera. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Una de sus manos recorrió la piel de mi abdomen, trazando círculos aleatorios hasta llegar al botón de mis pantalones. Lo desabrochó e introdujo sus dedos bajo mis bragas, sintiendo mi vagina húmeda y palpitante. Me estremecí entre sus brazos arqueando la espalda y cuando la miré, ella simplemente sonrió._

_— ¿Te gusta, Quinnie? —me preguntó arrastrando las palabras con sensualidad. Yo respondí con un asentimiento mudo. Sus ardientes besos me habían dejado sin aire y el poco oxígeno que me quedaba era ocupado por mi cerebro para evitar que me desmayara por el placer._

_Su mano dejó de acariciarme para jugar con el elástico de mis bragas, dejando al descubierto una porción de mi cadera que tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, ella mordisqueó varias veces. Su cabello me hacía cosquillas y al mismo tiempo me brindaba una sensual caricia en mi abdomen. Sus manos bajaron un poco más mis jeans junto con la ropa interior y yo de forma sumisa alcé las caderas para facilitarle la tarea._

_Quedé desnuda frente a ella mientras que ella permanecía desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba._

_— ¿Quieres que te toqué? —volvió a preguntarme deslizando un par de dedos sobre la cara interior de mis piernas, desde mis muslos hasta mis tobillos y de regreso, reemplazándolos después por sus labios que dibujaban un húmedo sendero con lentitud._

_Intenté ahogar los gemidos en mi garganta cuando sus manos masajearon mis muslos y los mechones de su cabello rozaban mis caderas aumentando mi agonía. Su dedo índice delineó dolorosamente mi vagina, excitando las miles de terminaciones nerviosas que había ahí y luego mordió la porción de carne justo debajo de mi ombligo. Me retorcí, haciendo un embrollo el edredón, incapaz de poder mantenerme quieta. Lo que ella me estaba haciendo rayaba casi en la crueldad, y lo peor era que por su sonrisa sabía que lo disfrutaba._

_—Por favor...— gemí suplicante. Nunca había experimentado nada como lo que ella me provocaba en esos momentos. Con Puck había vivido muchísimas clases de placer, pero la forma en la que ella me tocaba era completamente diferente, era la clase de toques y caricias que solo una mujer podía y sabía dar. Sabía dónde y cómo tocar para hacer más grande esa nube de placer en la que me estaba elevando._

_Con una lentitud irritante bajó su rostro hasta colocarlo entre mis piernas. Sus dedos abrieron mis labios, dejando al descubierto ese botón enrojecido que esperaba ansioso sus caricias. Enganchó su mirada color marron, ahora nublada por el deseo, con la mía y tranquilamente deslizó su lengua de arriba abajo. Arqueé mi espalda lo más que pude y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver mi respuesta, ella siguió con su tarea, besando, lamiendo, chupando, provocando que el ardor en mi interior se convirtiera en un incendio que estaba consumiéndome viva._

_— Por favor… —volví a gemir sin poder evitarlo al sentirme tan cerca del clímax._

_Ella se acomodó entre mis piernas, llevando sus dedos directamente a mi clítoris. Me levanté de improviso soltando un jadeo ante lo bien que se sentían las yemas de sus dedos apretando ese botón tan sensible justo antes de adentrarse en lo más profundo de mí. Me tensé por un segundo, pero cuando ella lo retiró lentamente, mis caderas cobraron vida propia, frotándose contra su mano. Mi pelvis se mecía con fervor rogando porque aumentara la velocidad._

_Humedad. ¿De donde venía tanta humedad? ¿Era mia, o era esa lengua que hacia toda clase de figuras geométricas entre mis piernas? Toda clase de figuras inimaginables; espirales que me llevaban a sensaciones que no había experimentado. Senti los labios pegados a mi clítoris, succionando fuertemente aquel punto de placer. No podía abrir los ojos, temía que si los abría se detuviera. Mis caderas se movían sin consultarme, vibraba al ritmo de esos labios y esa lengua._

_"No te detengas…"_

_Bajó las manos; buscó la cabeza en medio de sus piernas, para presionar contra ella y se encontró con una cabellera sedosa y ondulada; tuve que abrir los ojos, aquello estaba mal._

"¡Santana!"

"¡Que escándalo Quinn!" Mi madre entro dando un portazo a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al escuchar la voz de mi madre."Santana." Fue lo único que pude articular.

"Si querida, Santana esta esperándote afuera. Ha llegado hace unos diez minutos."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada Quinn, anda vístete. Tu bulto de ropa y el de la escuela ya estan en su carro."

¿Bulto de ropa? ¿Auto? ¿Santana? Mi mente no hilaba, aquel sueño me había dejado perturbada.

"Muévete Quinn." Mami empezaba a desesperarse.

"Ya voy." Finalmente me levante; mas por sacar a mi madre de la habitación, que por cualquier otra cosa. Aun seguía en shock.

En dos pasos estaba en el cuarto de baño, me sentía extraña y no solo, por tener empapada la ropa interior; tuve un sueño erótico con mi mejor amiga. Y que sueño. Aun sentía cosquillas en mi interior, un sube y baja de emociones que tenían mi corazón a mil. ¿Cómo iba a ver a Santana a la cara? Yo Lucy Quinn Fabray nunca eh tenido un sueño erótico, asta este día, el problema no es que me halla mojado las bragas si no que con la persona que eh soñado es mi mejor amiga Santana.

Me mire al espejo, tenía los labios hinchados y estaba sonrojada. Me obligo a dejar de pensar un momento en aquel sueño; cepillo mi cabello, me bañe, busco ropa limpia y estaba lista para salir.

"Q?" Escuche mientras abrían la puerta.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara, sintió que un choque eléctrico me recorre. Inmediatamente y sin mi permiso, la imagen de San entre mis piernas me vino a la mente. Ese viaje iba a ser un martirio.

Eh vivido de cerca la homosexualidad con Britt, Kurt y con la misma San. No me es difícil aceptarla en otras personas, pero ¿en mi?; aquello no podía estar sucediendo. A mi siempre me habían gustado los hombres, tenía miles de líos amorosos por todo el mundo. Además no eh soñado con cualquiera, era Santana la que estaba en aquel sueño; mi mejor amiga, con la que había crecido y compartido toda mi vida. Respiró profundamente y trate de calmarme, al final de cuentas ese sueño no me hacia lesbiana, ni siquiera bisexual.

"Llegaremos tarde, y hoy tenemos practica, no podemos demorarnos más. ¿Qué te detiene?" Santana había entrado como un torbellino a mi habitación. Era imposible detenerla cuando se proponía algo, y ese dia su meta era llegar ya a la escuela.

"Buenos días a ti también Santana." Sonrio sin poder contenerme. Cada vez que S tenía esos repentinos ataques de controlar todo, que eran muy a menudo; recordaba porque eramos tan amigas. Eramos como la noche y el día; una rubia y la otra morena, una demasiado controladora y la otra completamente desorganizada; Yo siempre con la cabeza fría y Santana siempre tan neutral y sarcástica. Complementos, sigo pensado.

"Lo siento Q, buen dia."

El camino a la escuela fue interminable para mi, Santana no dejaba de hablar de lo fastidioso que era el maestro Schuester a querer hacer unos dúos y de las miles de maneras en que quería destruirle la vida. No es que yo no estuviera acostumbrada a los interminables monólogos de mi mejor amiga de hecho era yo la que empezaba siempre, lo que sucedía es que estar sola con San me hacia sentirme incómoda. Era una extraña sensación de estremecimiento que nunca había sentido, no entendía como aquel sueño me había desatado tantas preguntas.

No escuchaba nada de lo que me decía, mi mente vagaba buscando una respuesta a la extraña situación. En algún lugar de mi mente tendría que encontrar una respuesta. Afortunadamente S estaba tan concentrada en ella misma, que no se extraño de que yo estuviera ausente.

¿Por qué había tenido que soñar con aquello exactamente ese día de la semana? Porque Lunes? Podría haber sido cualquier otro día, uno como el sábado donde no tuviera que pasar todo el día sin separarme de Santana y al otro día no tener que verla. Pero no era Lunes, todavía falta cuatro días para que se acerque el fin de semana, añadiéndole de que me tengo que quedar en su casa asta mañana.

La mire. En cámara lenta mi sueño se repitió. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y respiraba incontroladamente captando su atención.

Trato de dejar de pensar en eso sin conseguirlo, me muerdo el labio a imaginar a San entre mis piernas acariciándome, dándome placer.

"Quinnie, que sucede?" Me pregunto preocupada, me vire y la mire.

"No le mires el pecho, no le mires el pecho, aparta la vista." Me dije mentalmente." N-n-ada-da" Tartamudee. "Perfecto, es que peor no me puede ir?" Pensé.

Ella alzo la ceja izquierda perfectamente mientras sonría con burla." No estará pensando en cosas pervertidas? Porque miras como tienes tus cachetes y juro que te escuche gemir." Pregunto divertida.

Esto no es divertido." N-n-no-o-"

Abrió los labios y su ceja se alzo mas mientras se ponía su mano derecha encima de su pecho." Oh dios! Quinnie tuvo un sueño pervertido!"

Sin poder evitarlo mire su pecho el cual se movía a causa de la risa. Dios, sentí que volví a vivir esa sensación de sus pechos contra los míos. Me sonroje mucho mas de lo que estaba, y sin quererlo un gemido salio de mis labios.

Causándole mas risa a la protagonista de mi primer sueño erótico.

* * *

_**Y bueno... que les parecio? Acepto de todo, reviews, follows, favoritos, galletitas con te xD **_


	2. Fist Dream That Is Mine

**_"First Dream That Is Mine"_**

* * *

Dos semanas! Dos semanas soñando con lo mismo.

Y no es que me queje por soñar... Con esa lengua en mi cuello o esos labios en alguna parte de mi piel o con esas manos acariciandome en esa parte del cuerpo. No me quejo, para nada.

Cierro los ojos... Recordando el ultimo sueño. Que fue exactamente ayer y fue el que mas me encanto.

_Su lengua exigió acceso al interior de mi boca y yo se lo di con placer, me encantaba la manera en la que ella presionaba, chupando mis labios mientras su lengua acariciaba todo lo que podía._

_No cabía duda de que era una amante exigente, sabía lo que quería y no esperaba a que se lo dieran. Ella lo tomaba._

_Había dejado que me acariciara, que sus manos tocaran cada centímetro de mí porque a cambio había recibido placer. Su lengua resultó un instrumento cálido que me fue imposible de combatir, que me había desarmado y dejado expuesta completamente a su merced. Sin embargo, algo en mí comenzó a sentir que debía ser algo recíproco, que, si esto iba a ser asi, entonces yo tendría que tomar una parte más activa, no ser solamente la que se revolcaba en el orgasmo obtenido. Quería hacerlo._

_Empujé su lengua con la mía, de regreso a su boca, mientras yo inclinaba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Éste era mi turno, y ella me dejó hacerlo. Con curiosidad, mis labios exigieron los suyos, los presionaron y acariciaron con fuerza, dejando que mi lengua conociera el interior de su boca. Su sabor se sentía con mayor fuerza, deleitando cada una de mis papilas gustativas hasta dejarlas adormecidas a cualquier otro sabor. Lamí su paladar como ella lo había hecho conmigo y fui recompensada con un suave gemido que hizo hormiguear mi entrepierna. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse entre sus manos que parecían aferrarse a ellos como si fuesen un salvavidas._

_Había una extraña satisfacción en tener el control. Nunca lo había tenido del todo antes, siempre me había resultado más fácil que algunas decisiones y momentos quedaran bajo la elección de alguien más: Sue, mis padres, Finn, Sam, Puck. Pero ahora, yo tenía el control._

_Mi mano cubrió uno de sus senos por encima del sujetador que traía puesto, dejándome saber que eran más grandes que los míos, se desbordaba en mi palma. Cerré un poco los dedos con algo de fuerza y hubo otro gemido. Mis labios mordisquearon la extensión de su cuello hasta encontrarme con el inicio de su bata y ahí me detuve._

_Ella se dio cuenta de lo que nos interrumpía y se puso de pie. Frente a mí, se termino quitando el traje de baño exponiendo cada centímetro de su perfección corporal ante mí. Su busto era un poco más grande que el de las chicas promedio, pero combinaba con su estrecha cintura, su vientre plano y esas caderas que eran el preámbulo de unas piernas largas y torneadas._

_Siempre había sabido que Santana tenía un cuerpo que muchas, incluyéndome, envidiarían, pero verlo ahí, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, resultaba una visión casi mágica que hizo arder mi interior, exigiéndome explorarlo todo._

_La vi sonreír mientras dejaba caer la parte baja del traje de baño, dejándola arremolinarse en sus tobillos. Volvió a sentarse conmigo en el mueble para besarme._

_Mis manos se movieron algo torpes delineando su cuerpo. Las descansé perezosamente en su cintura y me dediqué a mordisquear su cuello y clavícula, volviendo de vez en cuando a sus labios, tentándola cada vez más. Quería tocarla, pero tenía miedo de no poseer la misma maestría que ella y que eso provocara un efecto opuesto al que ella había tenido conmigo. Me aterraba la idea._

_Ella pareció notar mis dudas. Chupó mi labio inferior y se apartó un poco._

_— Ven — Dijo extendiendo su mano—, hazlo como te gustaría que te tocaran a ti._

_La garganta se me secó ante tal ofrecimiento._

_Con una lentitud calculada, caminamos hacia la habitacion, apoyó las manos en el corchon y se impulsó para sentarse en medio de la cama, sus piernas estiradas en mi dirección, ofreciéndose a mí. Siendo guiada por el destello de su mirada, me deslicé hasta cubrir su cuerpo por completo con el mío. Decidí tomar su consejo y probar con las cosas que me gustaban, ver si funcionaban y a partir de ahí hacerme una idea para continuar._

_Volví a sus labios, sólo que esta vez comencé con calma, tal y como ella lo había hecho conmigo anteriormente. Me concentré en su suavidad, en la forma que tenían y después aventuré mi lengua, ahora con más lentitud, deleitándome en la calidez de su cavidad, disfrutando los murmullos que ella hacía cuando mi lengua se enredó con la suya._

_Mis manos recorrieron la hermosa piel canela de su abdomen, la sentí estremecerse ante la frialdad de mis dedos, sobre todo cuando llegué a sus pechos. Repetí lo de cubrirlos con mis palmas e irlas apretando poco a poco, sintiendo como sus pezones se ponían duros ante mi tacto. Atrapé los dos entre mis dedos y ella gimió complacida en mi boca. Lamí la línea de su garganta y succioné un poco el inicio de su clavícula, lo que la hizo moverse inquieta, expectante a lo que pasaría._

_No obstante, me tomé mi tiempo._

_Era la primera vez que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer a mi disposición y tuve la firme convicción de disfrutarlo todo lo posible._

_Esparcí pequeños besos sobre sus senos, primero en uno y luego en otro, delineé su aureola y la escuché suspirar al tiempo que inflaba su pecho, entregándomelos. Abrí mi boca y capturé uno de ellos, succionándolo con algo de fuerza. Quise tragármelo todo, pero tuve que conformarme con juguetearlo con mi lengua, la envolvía a su alrededor, le daba lametazos de arriba abajo, saboreándolo a gusto._

_Los suspiros de Santana se habían convertido en gemidos que no tenían nada de discretos._

_Cuando repetí la misma rutina con el otro pecho, hice un pequeño cambio al final: lo tomé entre mis dientes y lo jalé, al tiempo que mi rodilla se metía entre sus piernas y presionaba contra su clítoris en un movimiento firme._

_Ella se arqueó, levantándose casi por completo de la cama._

_— Oh, Quinn, me estás matando — Susurró mientras se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas._

_Respiré satisfecha al saber que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo._

_Mis labios siguieron el camino que indicaba la tenue línea en medio de su abdomen, deteniéndome en su ombligo, el cual acaricié con vehemencia mientras mis manos viajaban por sus piernas. Ella las enredó alrededor de mi cuerpo, presionándome para mantenerme cerca._

_Su reacción me hizo sonreír, no la esperaba._

_Me alejé un poco, haciendo algo de tiempo antes de llegar a dónde tantas ganas tenía de ir. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, viéndome a mí, ocupando el espacio que había entre sus piernas y teniendo todo esa perfección femenina para mí sola. Su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y sus ojos no dejaban de rogarme que terminara con lo que había empezado._

_Tengo que reconocer que eso me excitó más de lo que me había imaginado._

_Ella estaba ahí, necesitada, necesitándome. Y yo decidí ya no hacerla esperar._

_Mis manos viajaron desde el nacimiento de sus muslos, rozando concienzudamente la cálida y húmeda piel entre sus piernas, y se alejaron hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Lentamente me incliné, dejando que mi lengua iniciara el camino de regreso, disfrutando el suave palpitar de su sangre bajo mis labios. Cuando me encontré de nuevo entre sus muslos, dediqué algo de tiempo a atenderlos, los lamí y chupé, siendo consciente de brillante rastro de humedad que no dejaba de incitarme._

_Miré a San desde mi posición y lentamente dejé que mi dedo se internara entre la carne de sus labios para palpar la calidez que los llenaba. Su rostro se deformó en un peculiar gesto, había cerrado los ojos y fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera concentrándose en sentir, en disfrutar. Encontré su clítoris y lo acaricie de abajo hacia arriba antes de apretarlo un poco. Sus gemidos aumentaban conforme mis caricias se hacían más aventureras. Me turnaba entre el contorno de su entrada y su clítoris, estimulándola tanto como fue posible._

_— Por favor… — Gimió casi lastimera cuando mi dedo había hecho la finta de adentrarse._

_Arrastré mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y la besé de nuevo, esta vez asegurándome de que mi rodilla rozara su entrepierna con lentitud. Ella comenzó a frotarse contra mí en un ritmo irregular. Gemía ante la sensación, pero yo sabía que esa interacción no iba a resultar suficiente._

_Mi brazo se coló por su costado y la levantó de la cama, de tal manera que yo quedé sentada de rodillas y ella montada en mi pierna. Mi mano libre volvió a la tarea de masajear sus pechos, esta vez con mayor seguridad, sabiendo que mi toque era bien recibido. Apreté sus pezones, bajé mi boca y los mordisqueé mientras mis dedos se abrían camino hacia su interior._

_S gimió agradecida cuando se sintió llena por completo._

_De inmediato inició un enigmático movimiento con sus caderas, ondulando su cuerpo contra mí, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación que provocaban mis dedos dentro de ella. Los músculos de su vagina palpitaron, provocándome escalofríos. Sentí mi propia excitación deslizarse entre mis piernas. Yo seguía embobada por la forma en la que sus pechos se balanceaban mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos en mis dedos._

_Me incliné y atrapé uno de sus pezones, ella bajó la mirada para enlazarla con la mía y gimió con más fuerza mientras una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su rostro. Estiré ese pequeño botón de carne tanto como me fue posible, sabía que tal vez le hacía daño, pero su expresión consumida por el deseo me lo permitió. Sus dedos se habían hecho de mi cabello y lo jalaban con fuerza cuando yo hacía algo que la satisfacía._

_Me dediqué a mordisquear su oreja, su quijada y su cuello, y dejé que ella extrajera todo el placer que mis dedos podían darle. Era exigente y descarada, no le importaba gemir contra mi oído, de hecho, parecía saber que eso estaba provocando que yo estuviera a punto de correrme._

_Retiré mis dedos brevemente y volví a meterlos en ella en un movimiento firme. Esta vez yo decidí el ritmo de las embestidas y eso pareció volverla loca. Sus caderas se movieron en círculos sobre mi mano, apretando con más fuerza mis dedos._

_— No… no pares. Sigue… sigue…— Me animó entrecortadamente antes de lamer mi oreja._

_Sus brazos se aferraban a mi cuello, dejando que sus pechos se frotaran ferozmente contra los míos, poniéndolos tiesos. El sudor comenzó a brotar entre nuestros cuerpos, permitiendo que se deslizaran con mayor facilidad. La danza que veníamos ejecutando hacía que la cama se balanceara con suavidad, dándome la impresión de irrealidad a mí alrededor. Sólo existía ella, su calidez cubriendo mi mano, su cuerpo estimulando el mío y el murmullo de sus gemidos exhortándome a llenarla de placer._

_Mi mano libre abandonó su espalda y ella aprovechó para inclinarse, formando un arco con su propia espalda, y permitiendo que mis dedos llegaran más profundo en su interior. Me sorprendió que fuera tan flexible, tenía un antebrazo apoyado sobre el colchón y su otra mano apretaba uno de sus pechos, recurriendo a la estimulación que yo había abandonado, hipnotizada por sus movimientos._

_El orgasmo se sentía cerca, pero yo tenía una mejor manera de hacerla llegar._

_Me aparté de ella, dejándola en medio de una subida sobre mis dedos, y volví al inicio de la cama. Ella parecía sorprendida por mi repentina pausa a su frenesí, pero no protestó. Me recosté sobre las almohadas y le hice un gesto con mi índice._

_— Ven, ponte frente a mí._

_Santana supo exactamente a qué me refería. Avanzó de rodillas hacia mí hasta que sus piernas quedaron apoyadas sobre mis hombros y su vagina quedó justo sobre mi cara. Se dejó caer lentamente y mi lengua salió a su encuentro, deleitándome por primera vez con el sabor de una mujer, su olor me llenó por completo, haciendo explotar cada una de mis neuronas mientras ella comenzaba a gemir de nuevo._

_Yo estaba sintiendo casi el mismo placer con sólo escucharla. Era alucinante._

_Con un ritmo más lento, me dediqué a recorrer cada recoveco de su húmeda carne. Mordisqueé sus labios, los besé y dejé que mi lengua hiciera el reconocimiento de aquella área de su cuerpo expuesta a mí. Su clítoris se sintió duro y palpitante bajo mi tacto, lo rodeé con la lengua y comencé a juguetear con él. Finalmente, adentré mi lengua en su interior y su gemido se transformó en un pequeño grito de placer que me puso un paso más cerca del orgasmo._

_Saqué mi lengua y seguí con mi tarea de lamer y chupar. Su cuerpo me respondió con una rápida humedad. Le escuché una serie de murmullos que no alcancé a comprender, salvo algunas de las maldiciones que soltó. Eso me hizo sonreír en mi interior. Mis movimientos adquirieron una cadencia a la que se amoldó el ondular de sus caderas. Comenzó a empujar sobre mí, pidiendo, exigiendo placer en una deliciosa caída que crecía con fuerza._

_— Por favor… sigue… oh, Q… más rápido… — Sus palabras entrecortadas perdieron toda coherencia conforme la acercaba al clímax._

_Mis manos se aferraron a su magnífico trasero, tratando de mantenerla en su sitio mientras mi lengua se esmeraba en complacerla. La sentía temblar sobre mí, pero eso, de alguna manera, no parecía ser suficiente. Quería sentir cómo colapsaba, quería que mis caricias la llevaran justo a dónde ella me había llevado._

_La urgencia creció y creció, alejándonos de todo._

_De repente S arqueó la espalda, dejándome saber que el orgasmo por fin la había capturado. En ese momento atrapé su clítoris entre mis dientes, aprisionándolo con cuidado, y mi lengua lo empujó con firmeza. Ella gritó ante mi movimiento._

_Sentí sus flujos correr por mi barbilla mientras el orgasmo la sacudía de los pies a la cabeza, y eso me llevó a mí al clímax de forma violenta, como un golpe del viento. Metí mis dedos y acaricié sus paredes, sintiéndola estremecerse. Mi boca la recorrió de arriba a abajo, bebiéndome todo lo que ella tenía por ofrecer hasta que la dejé limpia. La respiración de San se escuchaba jadeante entre los muros de mi habitación mientras yo hacía todo cuanto estaba en mi poder para volver a respirar._

_En cuanto disminuyeron las pulsaciones, levanté un poco la cabeza y la vi aferrando las dos manos al cabezal de la cama, tenía los párpados apretados con fuerza y la boca abierta en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Con algo de vacilación, pasó una de sus piernas por encima de mí y se dejó caer a mi lado, solo que con la cabeza en dirección a los pies de la cama._

_— ¿Segura que nunca antes lo habías hecho? — Me preguntó jadeante._

_Yo sonreí. Gateé sobre la cama y me acomodé junto a ella, asomando parte de mi cuerpo para cubrirla, negué con la cabeza._

_Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, su mano se acomodó en mi nuca y me condujo hasta sus exhaustos labios. Yo me dejé guiar, apoyando una mano sobre su seno, sintiendo cómo rápidamente me había acostumbrado a su textura y a su calidez._

_Las manos de ella se dirigieron al espacio entre mis piernas, para que sus dedos recogieran los restos que había dejado mi propio placer. Se apartó un poco y se llevó los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos con sensualidad sin dejar de mirarme. Antes de que los apartara por completo, volví a capturar sus labios, dejando que su esencia se mezclara con la mía._

_ —Te quiero. — Me dijo. Mi corazon empezo a latir con mucha mas ganas y sentia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi cara. _

_Había algo extrañamente sensual en provocar el placer en una persona. Es algo que te vigoriza, que te llena de fuerza y confianza, te hace querer seguir y ver qué tan lejos puedes hacer llegar a alguien. Lo hice dos veces con Puck._

_Con Santana seguía siendo completamente diferente a cuando lo hacía él._

Ella me había dejado guiarla, había exigido y al mismo tiempo había estado abierta a lo que yo le ofrecía. Había resultado algo enigmático saber que podía provocar placer en una mujer, tocarla en zonas que yo conocía en mi propio cuerpo y que había estimulado yo misma. Ver las formas en las que su rostro se había deformado por el placer y la lujuria, los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus reacciones…

Pero solo habia un pequeño problema.

Fue un sueño.

El mejor sueño. Nunca en ninguno la habia hecho mia. Y sentirla correrse entre mis dedos y gritar mi nombre fue una sensacion unica.

Entre mas sueños menos tiempo estoy con ella. Y me molesta. Me molesta que me deje en el olvido y ella este con Brittany. Es decir no me gusta ni la quiero como ella quiere a Brittany o bueno eso quiero creer pero no es justo que se olvide de mi. Celos siento cada vez que la veo besarse de lo mas a gusto con Brittany frente de mi, y se lo eh dejado saber. De hecho no me habla por eso, se molesto conmigo porque le dije la verda en la cara. Que no ve que Britt-Britt esta jugando con ella? Si B dice amarla tanto como dice, hubiese dejado a Artie hace tiempo pero no claro... Y Sanny se viene a enojar conmigo por yo decirle eso... espera Sanny? En que diablos estoy pensado?

Porque a mi? Porque tengo que tener esos sueños pervetidos en lo cuales la siento cada vez mas dentro de mi.

Me encanta sentir su pelo entre mis dedos, sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo en caricias de amor y placer, sus labios besar los mios, me encanta todo de ella. Me encanta su sabor, su cuerpo su forma unica de hacerme sentir querida aunque sea solo en un sueño. Y me molesta saber que Brittany si la tiene para ella.

Abro los ojos apresudaramente.

"Me gusta." Susurro lo suficiente alto como para que Rachel que esta sentada al lado de mi en la clase de algebra la cual me toca tambien con Santana y no esta.

"Profesor venimos ahora Rachel tiene mucha fiebre y iremos a la enfermería." Miento cerrando nu libreta y guadandola en mi mochila

Lo mismo hago con las cosas de Rachel que esta mirandome con la boca abierta.

"Esta bien. Recuperate Rachel."

Es lo último que escucho a tomar la mano de Rachel y sacarla del salón.

"Quinn que rayos?"

"Lo siento pero te lo tengo que decir y aqui hay oidos."

Vamos asta el baño que gracias a Dios esta vacio. Cierro con pestillo la puerta del baño y me volteo.

Me gusta! Estoy tan emocionada.

"ME GUSTA!" Grito emocionada tomandole de las manos para empezar a dar vueltas como una tonta enamorada.

Ambas reirmos.

"Quien te gusta Quinn?"

"Ella... Me gusta Santana López!" Y la abrazo de la emoción.

Luego ella me miro a los ojos.

"¿Vos, me sacaste del salón de álgebra para decirme que te gusta Santana? ¿Me esta jodiendo? Ósea eso es algo que se nota desde lejos." Se quejo Rachel.

Eh?

"Eh?"

"Q, se que te gusta desde hace una semana, se nota en la forma en que la miras."

"De verdad?"

"Si."

"Oh..."

"Rachel... No soy lesbiana."

"Y?"

"Pues... ¿como me puede gustar?"

"Quizás... Por los sueños pervetidos que tienes con ella." Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"Que?!"

"O vamos Quinn... Conmigo no finjas. Se que desde dos semanas estas teniendo esa clase de sueño con Santana, se que te hace sentir cosas únicas, que es excelente en la cama como para ser la única que te a hecho tocar el cielo y eso sólo en sueños, que te encanta todo de ella, su forma única de hacerte sentir querida."

"P-e-er-ro..."

"Quinnie querida y amada amiga me siento triste al tener que decirte esto pero piensas en voz alta. Y sabes me entere de todas las cosas sucias que te hace porque piensas en eso cuando estas en álgebra conmigo atras gracias a Dios que susurras, sabes cuantas veces eh tenido que correr al baño para darme un poco de placer o como tengo que pensar en las cosas bobas como la copetencia que tiene Mercedes conmigo. Sabes yo se que soy mejor que ella y no debería de estar tan celosa si practicara la mitad de lo que yo practico pues hablamos. El punto es que lo se todo ¡Y no quiero que se le ocurra hacerlo en el piano!."

Me puse roja como tomate al recordar ese sueño el cual lo hicimos en el piano de Rachel.

"Ahora como yo soy tu mejor amiga y tu la mía. Y yo te amo, y tu me amas, y ambas nos entedemos. Haremos un plan para que Santana se vuelva tan loca por ti como tu lo estas por ella."

Sonrio. Esa pequeña me ayudara con Santana. Eso significa que en menos de lo que pienso Santana estara loca por mi. Entonces sentire sus labios sobre los mios, sus manos en mis pechos y sus dedos y su lengua en mi...

"¡QUINN! Deja de pensar en voz alta! Acabas de llenar mi mentes en imagenes... Inapropiadas. Para una criatura tan inocente como yo." Exclama asqueada.

"Rachel tambien piensas en voz alta, se que te tocas a la madrugada porque Finn no te sabe dar placer y a veces piensas en las piernas de Brittany." Digo riendome.

Ella se sonroja y en pocos segundos despues se rie conmigo.

* * *

_**Reviews? Galletitas con te? Bizcocho... follows, favoritos? Algo? No? xD**_

_**Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero tuve varios problemitas con mi Lapto :( Pero aquí estoy y prometo no volver a tardar tanto :) Me alegro de que mi primer fic con lemmon sea tomado de tan buena manera, espero que siga así ;)**_

_**A Contestar reviews:**_

_**NayNayRiversss: Jajajaja si lo se yo cuando empecé a escribirla medio un poco de risa en poner a Quinn en una situación así xD Gracias por seguir el fic y perdón por seguirla después de 3... o eran 5? semanas xDD Abrazos ;)**_

_**Karla: Me alegro te guste el fic ;) yo también amo el quinntana... es decir amo todo lo que tenga que ver con Santana xD saludos!**_

_**Guest 3 (Me gustaría mas si dejaras tu nick arriba para así no decirte Guest ;) : Genial me alegro! A mi me gusta mas el pezberry de hecho mi primera historia en glee es de pezberry :) pero aun así amo a quinntana ;) Abrazos :)**_

_**HarukaIs: Gracias por leer, y si asta ahora habrá continuación, realmente no iba a ver y solo me iba a quedar con ese cap pero me decidí y aquí esta el otro espero que la sigas leyendo ;) Abrazos!**_

_**Busshunter: Jajajaja si cualquiera tuviera un sueño así si tuviera una amiga tan sexy como Santana xD Gracias por el review me alegro que te suene divertido e interesante la situación de la cual esta pasando Q (que ella no te escuche o veras al diablo en persona xDD jajajaja) Espero que el fic no te decepcione me esforzare para que te siga gustando y de nuevo gracias :) Abrazos y Besos!**_

_**Sky Blue 11: Quinnie no es tan inocente como se hace ver jajajajaja xD Oh Dios una orden! Bien yo te ordeno a que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews ;) jajajaja es una broma ^^ la galletitas no me**__** han llegado seguro que tienes la dirección incorrecta xD**_

_**Guest 2: Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado :) Saludos ^^**_

_** : Gracias! y aquí esta la continuación :) saludos ;)**_

_**Guest 1: Gracias, espero que este cap te haya gustado :) saludos ;)**_


	3. Send everything to hell!

**_"SEND EVERYTHING TO HELL"_**

* * *

**_Capitulo dedicado a Deli, gracias por tu reviews me motivaste mucho :)_**

* * *

"Rachel, como esto me va a servir?" Pregunto mirando la hermosa rosa que medio la hobbit.

"Hazme caso Quinn, Brittany nunca le da detalles a Santana."

"Sí.. Pero es que... Que tonta me veo con una rosa para Santana." Me quejé como nena pequeña.

"Quieres ganarte como una cabellera a Tany?" Pregunto.

"Tany?"

"Si sólo yo puedo llamarla de esa forma y no te burles. Ahora contesta la pregunta."

"Claro."

"Entonces ve ahora a donde ella, ya que Britt no está presente y darle esa maldita rosa la cual me costo un dolar." Me ordeno con el caracter que solo ella puede tener.

Nerviosa y con los pelos de puntas me acerque a esa latina de sexy cuerpo la cual estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero. Cuando por fin llegué a su lado me volteó y miro a Rachel con signos de querer matarla mientras ella de lo más burla hace como sí estuviera besándose a alguien. Cabrona, recuerdemen decírselo más tarde.

Me aclare la garganta llamando por fin su atención.

"Oh Hola Q!" Me saluda muy alegre.

"Hey S." Respondo acercándome más a esa morena para abrazarla, tomándola de sorpresa.

No todos los días la saludo de está manera. Aunque mmmm... Dios ese perfume...

"Woah! Q, que te sucede?" Pregunta separandose de mi cuerpo.

No puedo evitar poner un pequeño puchero.

"Chica rápida, dime quién es el que te regalo la rosa!" Pregunto coqueta.

Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme, maldita Rachel." Ve...verás la c-c-com-com-pre pa-para-t-t-t-ti..." Tartamudeo entregandole la hermosa rosa roja.

Me mira sorprendida." Oh! Gracias Q! Que favor quieres que te haga?"

Eh? Favor? Bueno que salgas conmigo puede ser unos de ellos.

"Para ahí rubia! Lo siento eres guapa y todo pero la único chica que me gusta es Brittany."

Mierda! Lo pensé en voz alta?

"Sí."

Eso también!

"De hecho sí." Se burla con una sonrisa.

"Oh... Bueno realmente no te iba a pedir un favor sólo quería regalarte algo. Porque estas tan feliz?"

"Brittany hoy por fin dejara a sillas de rueda! Eh iremos a una cita en mi restaurante favorito a las 6." Me susurra emocionada.

Ew... Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda y más Mierda! Me digo.

"Oh.. Felicidades." Felicito molesta dándome la vuelta y dejandola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

  
"Esa perra!" Exclama Berry cuando llegamos a su casa.

"Sí! Es una maldita perra! Ahora que trato de conquistar a San deja a Artie."

"Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"Sí!"

"A que hora es la cita?"

"A las 6."

"Quinn! Son las 5 nos queda una hora para que te prepares a igual que yo."

"Rachel que haremos?"

"Llegaremos y le dañamos la cita perfecta."

"Oh... Entonces a las 5:40 me recoges en casa." Le pido.

"Vale no problem! Pero ahora avanza que nos queda poco tiempo."

"Ok gracias te quiero enana." Me despido corriendo.

"Tany es la única que me puede decir enana."

"Te escuché!"

* * *

"Soy hermosa." Me dije luego de terminar de maquillarme.

Un lindo vestido de color crema. Unos hermosos tacos color marrón. Mi cabello recogido en un moño de lado. Hermosa.

"Quinnie a donde vas?" Me pregunto mi chismosa madre tan pronto me vio bajar las escaleras.

"Iré a salir con Rachel y Finn." Menti.

"Ah ok cariño cuídate y suerte con San." Me susuro al oído mientras me abrazaba.

"Como es que...?"

"Soy tú madre, y te acepto como eres Quinn ya no está tú padre y no pienso cometer los mismo errores que cometí con tú hermana. Además Santana es la mejor chica que conozco además de Rachel y es perfecta para ti."

La mire a los ojos sin poder creerme lo que sucedió hace un momento. Luego que todo encajara.. Medi cuenta que mi madre me apoya en eso de conquistar a S. Ella me apoya! Bitch please, admiremen tengo la mejor madre del mundo.

La abrazo una vez más." Gracias Ma. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi."

"Lo se cariño."

* * *

Rachel me miro una vez más." Enserio?"

"Sí."

"Woah!"

* * *

Cuando llegamos no veo ni rastro de Santana. Bueno eso era desde a fuera. Pero cuando entramos pude apreciar a una chica latina sentada en el mismo lugar que siempre mirando su reloj. Rachel me miro y negó mientras miraba la hora. Las 7, Santana lleva una hora esperando a Brittany?

"Pobre S ni ella se merece esto. Quinn es tú oportunidad perfecta. Me iré y te quedarás con S. Luego mañana me cuentas todo."

Acepto sin queja alguna. Abro la puerta y entro con todo mi aire de superioridad. Los ojos de San se iluminan al ver abrir la puerta pero luego a ver quién era, ósea yo, la desilución brilla en sus ojos.

"Hoy estas muy hermosa." Confieso al sentarme frente de ella con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Q." Contesto seca algo no normal en ella." Tú también lo estas."

"Gracias, y B?" Pregunto haciéndome la loca.

"No a llegado aún." Murmurro mirando de nuevo a su reloj.

"Bien supongo que llevas esperano una hora no?"

"Sí."

"Quieres salir conmigo." Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

"No creo. Tengo que esperar a B, ella va a llegar." Contesto segura.

"Pues entonces vamos a esperar ambas."

Ella se encogio de hombros.

* * *

Pueden creer que ya cerraron el restaurante y la maldita perra de Brittany nunca a llegado? Estuvimos 2 horas esperandola! S no habla, y se que su silencio era porque estaba lastimada. Y saben que? Eso me lastima también a mi! San se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero no hablo por el camino. Lloraba...

Santana López lloraba porque Brittany nunca llegó a su cita ni sí quiera llamó.

Tengo que hacer algo pero no se que hacer...

"Llegamos." Dijo cuando se estaciono al frente de mi casa.

Llegamos? Y me tengo que bajar?

"Me temo que sí." Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña la primera que vi en 3 horas.

Pensé en voz alta?

"Oh sí."

Y aún lo hago? Que coño Q! Así cualquiera se entera de lo que piensas!

Santana se río suavemente." Sí de eso estoy segura."

"Tengo que dejar de hacer eso... Quieres... Quieres quedarte conmigo hoy?" Pregunto timidamente.

Santana lo piensa para luego asentir.

* * *

Estamos en mi cuarto, ambas cambiadas, con ropa de dormir cómoda y nos encontrábamos hablando de lo más bien temas sin importancia.

"Porque crees que B te dejó planteada?" Pregunto realmente curiosa.

"No lo se."

Sí yo hubiese sido ella no te hubiese dejado planteada.

"Awww Q eres la mejor."

"Oh shit.. Pensé de nuevo en voz alta." Ella asintio burlona." No serás mala en la cama?" Murmurro.

"Claro que no! Soy buena en la cama." Contesto molesta.

Si tu lo dices.

"Follo bien." Soltó de repente, continuando con la conversación anterior.

Alzo una ceja y le devuelvo la mirada a través del espejo. Santana estaba picada por mis comentarios.

"No puedo dar fe de ello. Puedo ser amable, pero no puedo asegurar algo que no he comprobado yo misma, López." Segui jugando con ella.

"Ahs. Otro golpe al orgullo López." Susurro entre labios.

Y yo Quinnie hize una estupidez, porque se ve que mi nivel de gilipollez aún no estaba a mi máximo rendimiento.

Me levante, me acercó a Santana, plantándome delante de ella y la besó.

No fue algo pasional, solo un roce de labios, boca contra boca y solo duró unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que las neuronas de López reaccionaran y enviaran la puta información al cerebro preguntándole qué mierda estaba haciendo con su mejor amiga.

"Joder-qué-haces-idiota." Pensó, la morena.

Cuando me separe, mis mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y Santana permanecía con los ojos fijos en alguna parte inconcreta del espacio y con cara de póquer. Y es que joder, eso no se lo esperaba. Bueno, ni ella ni yo.

"Lo siento...yo...no...Brittany...tú..."

Me eche hacia atrás, alejándome de Santana con los labios, las manos y las piernas temblandome, mientras tartamudeaba incoherencias.

"No sé que me ha pasado. Debería...irme ¡sí eso! ¡Lo siento!"

"Quinn."

Me quedó donde estaba, con mi mano arriba de la manecilla del cuarto de mi amiga. Y esperó. Esperó algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada pasó. Santana no me habló y cuando crei que debía estar muy enojada y me giró para comprobarlo, vi que la sexy latina estaba levantada mirandome.

No lo soporte y camine hacia atras, me le acerque y la acorrare entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

* * *

_**(POV SANTANA)**_

Y no tuve tiempo para protestar, hablar o decir, no sé, cualquier cosa alguna tonteria. Los labios de la rubia cayeron sobre los mios, apoderándose del control, moviéndose sobre ellos y obligándome a seguirle el ritmo y abrir la boca para ella. Duro, fuerte con sabor a manzana.

Me siento extraña, rara, diferente, quizás violada. Joder, Quinn esta violándome la boca, y lo más extraterrestre del caso, aparte de que estoy besando a mi mejor amiga, era que me gustaba, mierda. Y me dejó hacer. Permito que la rubia me estampara contra la pared, manoseara mi trasero y me metiera la lengua hasta la campanilla.

"Sí, definitivamente me estoy enrollando con mi mejor amiga... por si acaso aún tenía dudas." Pense.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos y no supe como sentirme al ver los ojos avellanos de Quinn. No era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, pero mierda, era la primera vez que me la dedicaba a mi. Ojos avellanos lujuriosos, cargados de deseo por mi. Y eso me excitaba, joder.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

"Me parece que quiero comprobar que tan bien se te da follar, Santana." Me susurró en el oído en un ronroneo ronco.

Puto infierno.

Y mande todo a la mierda. Porque Quinn era malditamente erótica en ese instante, con su camisón diminuto, casi transparente y azul, su cabello revuelto y su tanga que apenas y tapaba, y yo estoy jodidamente caliente en ese puñetero momento por ella, solo por ella.

"¿Y Britt?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"Ella no se tiene por qué enterar." Me respondió Quinn coqueta.

Yo sonrió y esta vez fui yo la que la besó, porque sí, iba a tener un revolcon con Quinn, mi mejor amiga, y me daba lo mismo.

Ya más tarde, vendria la culpa,entonces pensaría que mierda hacer.

* * *

_**Bien eso es todo! Espero que les haga gustado este nuevo cap, gracias por leer está historia y dejar sus reviews o sus follow o los favoritos chicas, chicos me animan demasiado para seguir escribiendo :)**_

_**A contestar reviews!**_

_**Deli: Awww gracias a ti, fuiste la que más medio ganas de seguir escribiendo con tú review espero que te gusté este cap! Besos! ;)**_

_**HarukaIs: Y creo que ahora la tiene a su merced xD gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos! :)**_

_**Guest: Gracias :)**_

_**Sky Blue 11: Jajajajaja sí lo tengo muy claro por eso en este no hubo lemmon xD jajajaja que bueno que te gusta enserio :) La voy a matar en el próximo capítulo creeme además lo hice exclusivamente para ti así que el otro verás como Q se muere lentamente entre los besos de S. Ordenes, me temo informale que soy una chica rebelde, no sigo ordenes rompo ordenes ;) pero que con está haré una excepción te cogí cariño pero no te aproveches eh!? ;) jajajaj te ordenó a que sigas leyendo y fantasiando con esa chica rubia dw ojos avellanos y obviamente con la morena que está más wanky que la palabra! XD besos! ;)**_


	4. FAR BETTER!

_**"FAR BETTER"**_

* * *

Sus manos recorren mis muslos, sus dientes me muerden fuertemente haciéndome gemir.

Con esa lentitud me mata. Me domina.

Y me gusta.

Pero soy Quinn Fabray y yo no me dejo dominar… mmm bueno si es por esa latina si.

Los roles cambian y ahora soy la que lleva el control.

Le termino de quitar la prenda, dejándola desnuda. A mi merced. Mis labios recorren sus pezones y los muerdos. Su espalda se arquea y sus gemidos me enloquecen.

La visión le altera y toma la iniciativa. De un empujón se coloca encima de mi y aplasta su boca contra la mía. Es violento, es animal, pero no me importa. Yo respondo entusiasmada: muerde, absorbe, aprieta. Me sujeta en un abrazo que me deja sin respiración. Me levanto y la arrastro conmigo, nuestros torsos juntos hasta formar una sola persona, nuestro pelo se enreda en una maraña de marfil y ébano y susurra mi nombre entre gemidos guturales. Jamás había sido así en mis sueños; tan brutal, pasional y carnal. Es pura necesidad la una de la otra, difícil de saciar.

Cuando me muerde el cuello, quiero gritar de placer, pero ella me cubre la boca con la mano.

"Shhh... Nos oirán."

Se pasa la lengua por los labios, donde aun quedan restos de la sangre que salio cuando le mordí el labio con fiereza, y nos concentramos en escuchar. Aprovecho el descanso para respirar, tranquilizarme, pensar con claridad.

En el piso de abajo oí ruidos que me ponen el pelo de punta y ella intenta separarse de ti.

"¡Mierda!" Dice en un susurro ronco de besos.

"Espera."

Ella me mira, sin terminar de irse del todo, aun está enredada en las sábanas.

Ella sonríe traviesa. Yo también sonrío, porque me encanta cómo enseña los dientes cuando sus labios se estiran, cómo le sale un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, cómo sus ojos se entrecierran y sus pupilas se dilatan; como parece una niña, feliz y alegre e inocente. Pero luego esa sonrisa se tuerce y se acerca lentamente a mi, con la boca abierta y la lengua preparada para disparar sus dardos venenosos, y sabes que vuelve a la carga; un reptil que ha mudado su piel.

Acaricia sus labios con la lengua y luego se separa lentamente, _gozando_ de mi deseo. Era como en mis fantasías, yo debajo y San a horcajadas observándome, mi boca entreabierta, su piel del pecho ruborizada a punto de arder; el cabello rodeando su rostro furiosamente sonrojado. Apreté mis muslos para aliviar la tensión. Con una de sus rodillas San aparto mis muslos, y su mano entro en contacto con la humedad de mi entrepierna a través de mi sedosa ropa interior bordada, la cual termino en el suelo de un movimiento brusco.

"Exactamente así estábamos en mis fantasías. Tu encima mientras me hacías gritar tu nombre." Murmuro.

"¿Si?"

"Oh sí."

No aguantaba mas la dulce tortura de tener unas de sus manos jugando con mis pezones mientras ella estaba a recostada encima de mi, mordiéndome con placer con lujuria el cuello.

Mi mano derecha tomó su mano izquierda y la colocó entre mis muslos. Los dedos hacían movimientos acompasados sobre aquel firme botón entre los pétalos de mi sexo.

Santana entendió mi urgencia y rió traviesamente haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello. Y Dios creo que tendré la garganta toda lastimada si sigo gimiendo.

De sorpresa, introducio dos dedos. Aprisiono con mis piernas fuertemente su cintura queriéndola sentir imposiblemente más cerca, más profundamente. Nuestras caderas iban y venían.

Santana sentía sus músculos de los brazos tensos, punzantes. Las manos tibias y sedosas que le acariciaban el abdomen bajaron cubriendo el desastre entre sus piernas que con caricias decididas le llevaban lentamente hacia la orilla como la ola irresoluta. Siseó.

Gemidos, suspiros, sudor. La habitación concentrando todo el calor que dos cuerpos desnudos podían generar, era la muerte más dulce.

"Dime algo Q, es mucho mejor que en tus sueños?" Pregunta en mi oído, llevándome al borde, aumentando el ritmo, introduciendo otro dedo mas.

"Oh.." Suspiro complacida desando mas, queriendo mas." No tienes ni la puta menor idea." Logro articular.

Sentí que toque con las puntas de mis dedos el cielo. Maldita sea, Santana logro que me viniera con solo escuchar su traviesamente maligna risita.

Esto es mas, de lo que hubiese podido desear.

* * *

"Voy a olvidar que son las…" Miro el reloj mientras bostezaba." 4:30 de la madrugada, voy a volver a dormir y te daré tiempo para que escapes por la ventana, y haremos que esto no sucedió."

La morena río con alegría, logrando despertar por completo a su prima.

"Bien cuéntame que sucedió." Acepto sin remedios." Pero por favor deja de bailar y brincar, con solo la idea de que entraste a esta hora a mi casa, por mi ventana da miedo, imagínate lo que estoy sintiendo con solo verte así."

"Creo que pase la noche mas genial de mi vida!" Exclamo con un gritito de alegría.

"Con quien tuviste sexo?" Fue directo al grano después de todo era Santana López, su prima casi hermana.

"Con Quinn."

Rachel sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría.

"AHHH!" Grito emocionada.

Pero Santana le tapo justamente a tiempo la boca con su mano antes de que el grito se escuchara por toda la casa." SHHH, si tus padres, mis tíos me ven aquí a esta hora, me matan, y vamos que son mis tíos favoritos no quiero que ellos sean lo que me maten."

"Cuéntame todo." Obligo.

"Lo are te lo prometo, pero será mas tarde. No quiero que Quinn se levante y no me vea."

"Ósea que me levantas, y me dejas con las malditas ganas de saber para luego irte como si nada hubiese pasado?" Pregunto Rachel molesta.

"Te amo." Fue lo ultimo que dijo Santana López con la misma risita traviesa mientras salía por la ventana.

Rachel sonrío, Santana parecía una niña pequeña que recibió su regalo de navidad.

* * *

_**Si, si, si… lo se muy corto. Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde, pero prometo que ya mismo tendrá la continuación probablemente para el domingo J gracias a Vilandra81, KORE25, rivergronarmy, Shados-book, karlis121, katgreene134,ukii, ChangingMinds por los follows, y por su puesto por tomarse la molestia de leer :) **_

_**A contestar reviews!**_

_**Sky Blue 11: LO SIENTO MUCHO! Volví a tardar en actualizar, pero es que la escuela ni tiempo me deja además que la inspiración no llego a mi! Pero te lo prometo fiel lectora no volveré a tardar tanto J jajaajajaja me alegro que te caiga bien ya que ella tendrá que ver mucho en esta historia creo que debí de ponerla como hermana de Santana, pero creo que lo resolvi, después de todo la puse como primas xDD pero admítelo hay que darle gracias ya que si B no hubiese dejado plantada a Santana esta no se hubiese acostado con Quinn ;) jajajajaja ya ves que no, tengo corazón no me atrevería a engañarte de esa manera ;) Y no, no quiero que mi fiel lectora se deprima por eso voy a volver a actualizar el domingo. Hey! No soy cariñosa *puchero* cuidado que muerdo! Jajajajaja (shhhh es nuestro secreto que nadie se entere) Besos! ;)**_

_**Guest: Gracias por leer ;) espero que este también te guste J**_

_**Guest: Si lo se soy muy perra por dejar el cap ahí, tratare de actualizar pronto lo prometo ^^**_

_**Ukii: hey hola de nuevo! Creo que ya me convertí en tu heroína cierto? Mira que te eh salvado la vida ya dos veces! Besos! ;)**_


	5. Just a moment!

_**"FUCK! Just a moment, my ice cream"**_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Fue mi grito a entrar a la cocina, por un baso de agua.

"Porque gritas?" Pregunta como si nada, la muy descarada.

Entra a mi cocina a las… 5 de la madrugada, y pregunta porque grito? Es una perra!

"Que. Mierda. Haces. En. Mi. Cocina?" Pregunto realmente enojada.

"Lo siento pero en casa de Quinnie no había mantecado y aquí si." Contesto como si nada. Tomando de mi... mantecado? mi mantecado, mi mantecado!" Woah." Murmura tragando una gran bocada de mi mantecado… Barbra, mi mantecado!" Recuerdame decirle a tus padres que los adoro!"

Just a moment, eso es mi mantecado cierto?

"Recuerdame decirle a mis padres que te quiten la llave de repuesto."

"Dios, que mal humor tienes!"

YO DE MAL HUMOR! LA MADRE QUE LA PARIO! Es una perra, es una gran perra… mejor dicho es la madre de las perras… espera no, ella pasa el termino perra, ella llega a grandes ligas.

"Santana te puedes ir de mi cocina." La voto.

"Sabes que, ya se que te hace falta, te hace falta una buena noche de sexo." Que?

Que? ¿Qué? ¿Qué!?

Si no es porque la amo…. La mato enserio, la mato.

"Disculpa Miss Yo tengo mas relaciones sexuales que tu, pero no todas necesitan de sexo para tener buen humor." Digo sarcasticamente.

"De hecho si, las estadisticas dicen que-"

"A la mierda, las estadísticas. San eres una perra."

"De verdad lo crees?" Pregunta haciéndose la ofendida.

Si. Definitivamente, si no lo fueras no me hubieses levantado a las 4 de la madrugada y no te hubiese metido a mi cocina por mi mantecado a las 5.

"Si."

"Verdad que si? Y mami no me cree cuando digo que soy mas perra que la perra de Sue."

Reímos." Si Sue se entera."

"Por Dios, es nuestra madrina Rach, no nos hará nada." Asegura.

"Si claro, y la ultima vez nos hizo dormir a fuera de su casa, con las ropas mojadas, lloviendo, y para colmo a medio de una tormenta porque? Porque a ti se te ocurre la gran idea de pintarles bigotes a todas sus fotos y pintar en su pared de trofeos mariposas y frases diciendo amo a Schuester, o y si mal no recuerdo también le meamos el mueble de la risa."

"Oh admitelo fue lo mejor!" Responde con una sonrisa, terminando de comer de mi mantecado.

Mi mantecado! Mi mantecado. Mierda es mi mantecado!

Santana y yo realmente tenemos mucha suerte, bueno mas ella. Es adoptada, su papa (hermano de mi papa Leroy) murió cuando ella tenia 5 añitos en medio de un asalto, y su mama (que cocinaba…. Mmm, que dios la bendiga y la tenga en un muy bonito lugar en el cielo) murió un año después, Santana en ese entonces vivía en Puerto Rico, después de muchos tramites por parte de mi papi, Santana se vino para acá y entonces una pareja la adopto (Muy buena por cierto, la mama, Maribel me compraba muchos regalos, y el papa me enseño defensa personal) el punto es que no alejaron a Santana de nosotros y Sue siguió siendo su madrina (Nunca supe como Sue se convirtió en nuestra madrina, lo único que supe es que llego y dijo "Yo seré madrina de esas dos, porque la enana tiene potencial y la de cara de poker se nota que sera una persona con mucho carácter.") El punto es que, esa vez no tuvimos nada de suerte.

Santana siempre fue la malvada y yo la buena que la ayuda en sus planes diabólicos.

"En fin me voy, tengo que pensar que mierda hacer ahora que me acosté con Quinn, no quiero hacerle daño." Al infierno Quinn, te comiste mi mantecado, perra.

Somos como hermanas. Joder, somos hermanas y la muy perra hizo algo que creo que nunca le perdonare… coño jamas lo haré, se comió mi mantecado!

"San.."

"Gracias por el mantecado, te veo!" Se despide saliendo por la puerta trasera.

"Joder era mi mantecado y ni si quiera te ofrecí."

... mierda...

mi mantecado!

Me levanto con el sol dandome directamente en la cara y percibiendo un rico olor. Me estiro para estar mas cómoda buscando a alguien a mi lado. Buscando a San-

Espera...

Y SANTANA?

"Aquí estoy bella durmiente." Escucho su voz susurrando en mi oído, dejo escapar el suspiro que sin darme cuenta llevo guardando desde que me di cuenta que San no esta en mi cama, conmigo." Te hice desayuno." Me dice toda tímida.

Sonrió como el gato en el mundo de la maravillas. Tengo el panorama mas hermoso del mundo, y todito para mi. Y es que esa latina se ve malditamente sexy con esa camisa que le queda asta los muslos. Dejando mucho a la imanación.

Brittany realmente es estupida al dejar a Santana.

"San... lo de ayer.." Empiezo sin saber como continuar muy bien, es decir nos acostamos, tuvimos relaciones sexuales y no somos novias.

"Quinnie, no tienes que decir nada. Enserio. Se que somos mejores amigas y esto podría dañar nuestra relación, ya que yo estoy enamorada realmente enamorada de B y tu lo estas de Sam..."

JUST a moment... Yo de Sam? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

"Y no quiero que tengamos obligaciones, ni tu, ni yo."

"Santana." La llamo antes de que siga con sus incoherencias." No estoy enamorada de Sam. Me gusto lo de anoche, no me arrepiento." Aclaro." Te propongo algo... quieres tener la cita mas romántica de tu vida conmigo?" Pregunto timidamente.

Y Santana me mira, dudosa. Me pongo nerviosa mas de lo que estoy. Siento como las mariposas suben y bajan en mi estomago y como los colores de rosa a rojo intenso se me suben a las mejillas, Dios! asta siento como mi corazón se acelera.

"Q, yo..."

"Sin obligaciones, solo una cita. Solo una, y si te gusto así como tu me gusta a mi, si logro que en esa cita te olvides completamente de Brittany... tendremos otra." Pido.

"Vale, acepto."

"Para el sábado."

"El sábado."

"Ahora dame el desayuno, que vamos... una hora atrasada a la escuela."

* * *

Sonreí, Santana se estaba riendo de un chiste que le conté mientras guardaba una cosas en el casillero. Todo el día fue genial sin interrupciones, ni nadie que nos joda. Todo bien.

Todo Fine.

Asta que llego el diablo en persona, con cabello natural rubio y ojos azules, con su sonrisa inocente.

"San!" Saludo alegremente haciendo que Santana se dejara de reír.

Como se atreve!?

"Brittany." Saludo fría, seca.

Así se hace S!

"Podemos hablar a solas?" Pregunto.

Que me valla!? Que se valla ella por cabrona!

"Lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir al frente de Quinnie." Contesto con una sonrisa.

Espera ya se le fue el mal humor? Woah si que Brittany le puede cambiar el animo en un segundo.

Pero yo soy mejor que Brittany, yo no dejare a San como ella lo hizo.

"Esta bien, deje Artie ayer. Me dijo que soy una estupida por dejarlo... y se que soy estupida no por dejarlo, sino por no llegar ayer a nuestra cita... y entiendo que no me quieras hablar o que quieras estar con Fabray pero... te quiero, y mucho. Eres la persona mas increíble del mundo y yo se que no te merezco."

Palabras con LUZ! Pienso, o bueno eso creía asta que Santana me miro mal." No te preocupes B, Quinnie llego y estuvo conmigo toda la noche."

"Te quería pedir... si me das una oportunidad, solo una cita mas el sábado." Pide.

ah! O no, eso si que no señorita! Yo llegue primero.

"B, tengo una cita el sábado con Quinnie, y así como intentas ser feliz con Artie yo... Okay vale te daré una oportunidad mas pero no para este sábado, quiero la cita hoy y mas vale que no me decepciones." Acepta, para alegría de B y para mi disolución.

"Te quiero S, ahora te dejo Sue quiere verme en la oficina.'

Si vete perra.

Santana se vira y me mira." Lo siento mucho Q, pero..."

"Entiendo San, no te preocupes."

Wow como es posible que me sienta tan asquerosamente triste en este momento?

"San!" Chilla Rachel, espera... San? Desde cuando acá Santana y Rachel Berry son tan amigas.

Veo a Rachel cubierta de huevo desde la cabeza asta lo pies. Veo la furia pasar por los ojos de Santana Lopez y no puedo evitar sentirme en segundo lugar, como siempre.

"Quien fue Rach?" Pregunta Santana realmente furiosa, que asta en la voz se le nota.

"Solo llevame a casa San."

Aun sigo parada ahí, mirando confusa la escena." Tirame el Shuslie." Me obliga toda decida.

Que?

"Que?"

"Que me tires un maldito Shuslies."

"San..."

"Tiramelo Q!"

Acepto, y al primero que veo con un baso de shuslies se lo pido, y al frente de todos. Quinn Fabray le tira un Shuslie a Santana Lopez, co-capitana de cheerios, mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray. Nadie se ríe, nadie hace nada. Y Santana con la frente en alto y aun con todo el shuslie en la cara toma a Rachel Berry de la mano y caminan por el pasillo una llena de huevo y la otra llena de shuslie, ambas bien orgullosas de ellas. Rach con una sonrisa en la cara, Santana con una sonrisa de orgullo, y se te fijas bien, si te fijas tan bien de sus ojos notaras como brillan, cuando esta con Rachel, como brillan cuando esta B, como brillaron esta mañana al darme el desayuno.

Esto es un motivo mas para enamorarme de Santana Lopez.

Aunque... que coño se trae con Rachel, que se traen en manos?

"ME DEBES UN MANTECADO!" Me grito Rachel antes de salir de la escuela.

Y creo que mi cara expresa toda la maldita confusión que siento en este momento.

* * *

"Tienes mantecado en casa?" Me pregunta.

Te comiste mi mantecado...

JOOOODEERRRRR! MI MANTECADO!

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí esta el cap, creo que me salio algo soso y aburrido y muy corto pero es que mi compu esta pasando por una situación difícil ya que mi hermanito la dejo caer... recuerdenme matarlo xD**_

_**Sky Blue 11: JAjajajaajajaja quedo muy claro capitana! Hola! Como va todo eh? Mas te vale que me ayudes en mis tareas, pero bueno ya termine la escuela osea que asta agosto no tengo clases :D Je me alegra que tengas una sonrisa, lo siento de veras creo que soy muy perra por no actualizar pero intentare cambiar eso, solo para que sigas teniendo la sonrisa de ese gato (A mi me gusta mas el de la película de Tim Burton, el gato de los muñequitos me da miedito xD No te rias) Jajajajaja creo que Naya Rivera pega o con Lea Michele o con Dianna Agron nunca me gusto con Heather Morris. Seria genial tener una prima como Rachel, yo soy una prima con el estilo de San xDD y no es tan pobre nada, mi prima mayor me lo hizo y aprovecho cada momento del día para decirle que por su culpa tuve traumas severos que no podre curar imaginando a una chica trepando por mi ventana. Etapa 3 "sacar completamente a Brittany del medio." Todavía lo intento capitana aun voy por la segunda misión xD Vale, ya. Acepto puedes llamarme terroncito de azucar pero solo porque te tome cariño no te aproveches! ;) (Actualice justo a tiempo! sigues respirando cierto? No te mueraaaaassss Skyyyy sin ti ya no es gracioso seguir el fic! Besos! ;)**_

_**Guest: Técnicamente en la serie no lo son, pero bueno creo que fue genial ponerlas como primas. Je lo siento por no explicar tan bien la trama pero no te preocupes espero mejorar eso ;) Abrazos.**_

_**Guest: :) Gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado ^.^**_

_**Ukii: Si cierto, dejame ponerme mi capa para seguir salvando vidas xDD No tarde, actualice temprano ;) Besos**_


	6. Citas perfectamentes imperfectas

_**"Citas perfectemente imperfectas."**_

* * *

Le han pasado, que de momento hayan dos rubias detrás de ustedes, dos rubias sexy's e increíbles, cuando antes no tenias ni una mosca detrás de vos? Porque a mi si. Y esto es verdaderamente una mierda.

Porque las dos me atraen, y tienen un no se que, que me ponen no se como.

Y es peor cuando tienes un corazón tan grande y bondadoso como yo y no te atreves a romperles el corazón a ninguna de las dos. Son mis mejores amigas (Bueno mis dos mejores amigas después de mi querida prima que necesita un revolcón para que sepa que en esta vida hay algo mejor que Broadway y Frankenstein, estaría orgullosa de enseñarle ese mundo pero bueno lamentablemente es mi prima sangre de mi sangre y seria algo realmente traumante hacerlo con mi prima casi hermana... Y de nuevo me fui del punto, ahora por donde iba. Así) Una de ellas es como el amor platónico de mi vida (Luego de Ricky Martín, dios amo a ese hombre, ¿Han visto como mueve ese cuerpo? Es un maldito Dios, si me vuelvo hetero seria para salir con ese hombre) como decía Brittany es la chica de mis sueños siempre la quise, la comprendía, la entiendo mejor que nadie! Y después de tantos años deseando que se fijara en mi y me diera una oportunidad es como un deseo cumplido. Pero ahora que lo tengo cumplido no siento tanta emoción como antes con solo pensarlo, nunca me fije en nadie mas por estar colgada de ella y entonces ahora que Quinn se fija en mi, ella viene por mi y yo no siento la misma emoción. Entonces esta Quinn, con la que me peleaba, la que me robaba los novios, la que se creía la mejor persona en el mundo, con esa rubia de ojos avellanos siempre tuve una tensión sexual no resuelta, se fija en mi, me pide una cita, me regala una rosa, me consuela.

Yo y Brittany nos completamos. Pero con Quinn es otro caso, con ella siempre tengo una competencia de quien es la mejor, con ella siempre estoy discutiendo o peleando, incluso nos agarramos los pelos (y no de la manera romántica) pero siempre la admire, es mi ídolo, es la única que se atreve a pone en mi lugar (Además de Rachel y Sue) y es una chica que siempre esta en la cima brillando como ella único sabe.

Es raro que ellas estén fijadas en mí. No merezco que las dos estén colgadas de mi.

No soy tan buena para ellas.

Ellas son mucho para mí.

Pero aquí me encontraba, preparándome para mi cita con Q.

La cita con Britt, no fue la gran cosa. Fue un poco incomodo. Solo cena, un paseo por el parque, y una película romántica en su sótano. La mejor parte en la cita fue la de la película. Las dos así acostadas, dándonos mimos. Me gusto de verdad que si, porque es algo que llevo deseando por años. Pero tuve un problema. Quinnie. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos cuando besaba a B pensaba en ella, en sus labios que son suaves y delicados, en su suave piel que es muy sensible, en su sonrisa de todo estará bien, y en sus ojos diciéndome que siempre estará para mi.

Brittany se dio de cuenta que algo pasaba, y nuestra genial y hermosa cita termino hecha un asco. Me hecho en cara que yo estaba enamorada de Q! ¿Yo enamorada de Quinnie? Lo siento mucho hermosura, ella me atrae no me enamora.

Quizás... Si estaba empezando a fijarme en Q...

Brittany no logro que me olvidara de Quinn. Los besos de Quinn que saben a miel.

Por eso algo me dice que mi cita con ella será mucho mejor que con B.

Y me duele pensar que después de tantos años intentado de conseguir el amor de B y ahora ya logre conseguir el amor de Brittany y estoy dañando todo porque me gusta Q.

Ese fue mi error.

Esta era mi noche, no me sentiré mal por de cierta manera fallarle B cuando pensé en Q.

Voy a darle una oportunidad a mi Quinnie. Y espero, deseo con todas mis fuerzas no arrepentirme en un futuro.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando llega mi prima tocando la puerta.

"A llegado y déjame decirte que estas muy hermosa."

Me miro una vez mas al espejo." Estas segura? Yo no me siento tan... Bonita."

"Pero que dices!? Estas loca! Acaba y baja que Quinnie esta muy nerviosa hablando con mis padres, creo que lo que están diciendo le corresponde a tus padres."

"Ya sabes tus padres, son mis padres, mis padres son tus padres, y Sue es la bruja malvada de nuestro cuento de hadas." Sonrió guiñando le un ojo.

"Deberíamos aclares a Q que somos primas y sobrinas de Sue."

"Mmm... Si lo haré luego cuando pregunte porque me estoy arreglando en tu casa, y porque tus padres están haciéndoles preguntas como si fueran mis padres."

Mientras tanto abajo:

"Entonces Quinnie... A que hora piensas traer a Santy?" Pregunto unos de los señores Berry.

Esto era muy confuso, yo estaba aquí, buscando a Santana para nuestra cita. En casa de Rachel. Y ellos trataban a Santana como a una hija, rayos sentía que estaba hablando con sus padres.

"Esperaba que sus padres me dieran hora de regreso." Conteste respetosamente.

"Ellos están de viajes, y dejaron a Santana a nuestro cargo… por lo tanto creo que esta bien asta las 11, verdad amor?" Pregunto el de altura baja, Leroy… ya se a quien salio Rachel.

"Es muy tarde, cariño. Y si le sucede algo?"

"Cierto, Maribel nos puede matar."

"Además de Rachel.."

"Entonces a las 10?"

"Mejor a las 9."

"A las 8:30."

"7."

"Por favor, amor. No podrán darse un buen revolcón con tan poco tiempo.

"Es cierto son las 6, mmmm…. Pero en nuestro tiempo con 10 min daba tiempo, no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado en tan poco tiempo." Hiram, comento.

Mientras tanto en mi mentecita… "One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha, One way or another, I'm gonna win ya, I'm gonna get cha, get cha get cha, get cha. One day mayber next week I'm gonna meet cha, I'm gonna meet cha, I'll meet cha." Cantaba en mi mente, cuando vi hacia donde iba la conversación.

Enserio, esto era muy extraño." Hrmp, Hrmp." Llame la atención, para hacerles entender que aun estaba presente.

"Al menos que, Quinn van hacerlo?" Pregunto como si nada Leroy.

Y creo que esta será mi muerte, me dije.

Me puse roja tan roja que de seguro me estaban comparando con un tomate.

"PAPA!/TIO!" Exclamaron dos voces bajando las escaleras.

Mis heroínas!

"Que? Solo hice una pregunta."

Subí los ojos lentamente, mirando el cuerpo de Santana. Iba malditamente sexy como para verse tan casual, unos mahones negros, pegados, dejando mucho que desear, una camisa suelta, que cae de lado color verde pastel, se veía angelical. Era hermosa, es hermosa y creo… que la baba se me esta saliendo. Yo estaba más cómoda.

Para ser mas sincera, solo me preocupe de tomar una canasta con comida, postre, y vino. Con un mantel. Y ya. Los demás íbamos a hacerlo poco a poco, iba hacer la cita perfecta pero para eso no puedo pensar las cosas, solos tengo que hacerlas y ya.

"Estas hermosa." Le digo con una sonrisa, rubizandome aun mas.

"Gracias, estas muy bonita." Me halago." Dime, estos cabezotas te están molestando?" Pregunto.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y negó." Eso espero." Contesto Rachel guiñándome un ojo, ella me dio la idea de la parte de la cena." Ahora quiero a Santana a las 12 entrando por esa puerta."

Eh? Disculpa, que dijiste?

"Pero princesa, las 12 es muy tarde." Contesto Leroy preocupado.

"A las 12 entrando por esa puerta lo prometo, Leroy. No me pasara nada, de hecho si me hacen llegar mas temprano no es mi culpa si le hago escuchar ruidos innecesarios los cuales no me hago responsable si le causo traumas." Contesto Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yo mientras tanto siento que vuelo al mundo de las fantasías a imaginarme a San tocan-

"Oh por favor papa hazle caso! La última puso los teletubis! TELETUBIS! Desde ese entonces eh tenido pesadillas con teletubis que dicen palabras como TUBITOTA! Que clase de palabra es esa para un niño eh?" Suplico Rachel, sacando su lado dramático.

Enserio… y yo con pensamientos impuros.

"Bueno cariño tienes razón, yo tuve pesadillas con plaza sesamo." Acepto Hiram." Bien, Quinn ya sabes, 12."

"Gracias Srs. Berry."

* * *

"Eso fue.." Empecé cuando ya estábamos montadas en el carro.

"Extraño, lo se." Rió suavemente Santana." Lo siento si no te informe antes pero es que nunca salio a la conversación, yo y Rachel somos primas."

"Enserio?" Pregunto verdaderamente impresionada.

"Si de parte de padre, y bueno sus padres me quieren como si fuera otra hija mas por eso te trataron así."

Uff una rival menos.

"Primas.. Primas, estas hablando de que son primas de sangre, ósea, primas-primas."

"Si así casi hermanas, por si tenias dudas o algo."

Wow. Woah. Ósea que yo le dije a la prima de Santana que yo tuve no solo uno si no varios sueños pervertidos lo cuales su prima fueron la protagonista de mis sueños. Incomodo. Creo que me voy a hundir.

* * *

Como puedo hacer para que este color en mis mejillas se fueran eh? En el camino vamos hablando normalmente como siempre con temas banales, sin importancia. En cada luz yo aprovechaba para mirar de reojo a San la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Eh comprobado que tengo mucho actúo control, porque realmente estoy que me parqueo en cualquier esquina oscura y me como a Santana a los besos. Pero no. En las primeras citas no hay besos, y voy seguir las órdenes. De seguro Brittany no lo siguió y bueno yo quiero ser la excepción a la regla. Por eso me estoy controlando.

"Porque estamos saliendo de Lima?" Me pregunta curiosa.

Yo sonrío tímidamente." Tengo que salir de Lima si quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, pero si quieres podemos regresar…" Contesto.

"No te preocupes." Sonríe.

"Bien, porque estamos cerca y necesito vendarte los ojos." Me parqueo en la orilla de la carretera volteándome, para mirarla a los ojos.

"Todo es un secretito?" Me pregunta con una sonrisita traviesa la cual hace que sientas maripositas en mi estomago.

"Todo un secretito." Murmuro.

Ella se voltea, tomo la venda en mis manos y me levanto un poco en mi asiento para poderme acercar lo suficiente a ella para poder ponerle perfectamente la venda. Me muerdo el labio inferior, a coco y almendra huele su cabello. Huele perfectamente tentador como para sacarme de mi objetivo principal que era ponerle bien la venda. Recuerda, ser diferente a Brittany me digo poniéndole suavemente la venda.

"Ya." Murmuro levemente, sentándome de nuevo.

'Te noto algo nerviosa, que sucede?" Me pregunto.

"Estamos cerca y solo espero que te agrade el lugar y lo que tengo preparado y tengo miedo de que.-"

"Quinnie." Me interrumpe." No tienes que tener miedo de nada, solo ser tu misma. Y conquístame de la manera que a ti te gustaría a ti."

Dios esa morena es perfecta!

"Bien…"

"Bien."

Subo la cuesta, notando que hay pocos carros como para ser sábado, pero no me importa. Total, al lugar a donde voy es mi lugar secreto y es muy difícil que una pareja se encuentre ahí. Y si se están preguntando si es una colina en la cual se puede ver toda la ciudad, en la cual se puede ver todas las estrellas, en la cual lo único que encuentras son parejas de enamorado.. si es un lugar parecido. A diferencia que en este es mas para arriba, en este no va casi nadie porque es donde ponen la feria, y bueno la feria esta cerrada en este momento, así que si estoy rompiendo una orden entrando a un lugar cerrado el cual no me pertenece. Nunca eh traído a nadie, es como si fuera mi santuario, bueno algo parecido porque por el día esto esta lleno de niños correteando y jugando en las maquinitas. Y aquí estamos.

"Vengo ahora, iré abrir algo un momento." Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

Lo hago lo mas rápido que pude, prendiendo una bombillas de colores que me encargue de poner por la tarde. Prendo también la estrella de la fortuna, por si Santana desea montarse en ella mas tarde. Luego de hacer lo que tenia que hacer corro de nuevo hacia carro. Guiando asta mi lugar especial el cual puedo ver toda la ciudad. Lo mejor de todo? Hoy el cielo esta despejado y hay luna llena.

"Llegamos…" Comento con una sonrisa.

"Ya me puedo quitar la venda?" Pregunta impaciente como una niña la cual va a recibir su regalo de navidad.

"Nop."

Ella hace un tierno puchero el cual me enamora un poco mas de ella. Me bajo del carro, abriendo atrás para bajar la canasta con el vino y la manta. Tomo la canasta y el vino y lo pongo encima de mi carro para acomodar la manta en el césped verde bien cuidado. (Y si tuve que pasarle la cortadora para que se vea de lo mas bien hace tiempo que no vengo aquí y estaba horriblemente alto.) La acomodo lejos de carro pero no tan lejos del carro, la estiro y voy corriendo a buscar el vino y la canasta, pongo el vino en un bol de hielo, y dos copas con vinos a su lado, dos platos de comidas con los cubiertos perfectamente acomodados a su lados, y lo demás lo dejo en la canasta bueno primero acomodo el plato de pan, y luego prendo la vela color rojo ubicándola en el medio de todo. Sonrío orgullosa de mi, para luego ir asta donde Santana.

"Pensé que me dejaste."

"Como me atrevería." Murmuro en su oído." Lista?"

"Lista."

Me pongo detrás de ella y le quito la venda. Escucho su gritito de emoción y lo próximo que siento es como se me tira encima abrazándome (para mi felicidad) me relajo con un suspiro y suavemente rodeo su cintura con mis manos. Santana me abraza aun más fuerte y su respiración hace cosquillas en mi cuello.

"Wow." Murmura un minuto después.

"Te gusta?" Pregunto tímidamente aun abrazada a ella.

"Me encanta! Este lugar es tan romántico, tan misterioso y tan tu… que me encanta, me fascina en donde va ser nuestra cita." Susurra con una risita.

"Gracias…"

"Y huelee….. algo me dice que es pasta con salsa Alfredo…."

"Tienes casi toda la razón."

Santana cuando vio la comida sus ojos se iluminarón.

Nos sentamos en encima de la manta, con un buen provecho Santana empezó a comer yo solo me quede quieta esperando su veredicto."Esto sabe… es delicioso… dios quien lo hizo?"

"Yo.." Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y es que la verdad lo había hecho yo y era bastante vergonzoso por lo menos para mi.

"Enserio? Q esto es lo mas dulce que hayan hecho por mi desde hace tiempo."

Yo sonrío y calladas empezamos a comer. Mientras mastico miro a Santana fijamente, en como mueve la boca y como hace una mueca con ella cada vez que saborea la comida, en como toma el tenedor elegantemente, en como toma el vino cada vez que lo acerca a sus labios en como su lengua limpia de sus labios los pequeños rastros de vino que en ellos quedaron. Sonrío admirando cada parte de Santana. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega como para no darme cuenta? ¿Cómo no me fije en la belleza exótica que tengo enfrente mí?

Mi deseo por Santana crece cada vez. Porque ahora siempre quiero estar cerca de ella, porque ahora la admiro en cada oportunidad, ahora siento que nuestra amistad se volvió mucho mas profunda.

"Esto sabia muy rico." Comento, Santana luego de terminar mirándome con una sonrisa tipo colgarte. Yo me limite a sonreír mientras guardaba las cosas en la canasta apagando la vela." Uh, Fabray cuidadito con lo que vas hacer." Susurro traviesa, coqueta.

Ella quiere matarme en un infarto al corazón.

El cielo y las luces que había prendido en la feria iluminaban bastante como para ver perfectamente, pero para donde estamos, la luz de la feria no iluminaba tanto.

Fue muy mala idea apagar la vela. Ver a Santana ser iluminaba solo por la luz de la luna, era bastante lujurioso, bastante sensual. Esa mirada, esa mirada profunda oscura, me atraía de tal manera que me recosté encima de la latina. Esa sonrisa coqueta y traviesa, me hacia querer quitarle la ropa en ese mismo instante. Nuestra respiración se acelero, y sentí, escuche mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que se me iba a salir. Amo como cierra los ojos y entreabre los labios, mi auto control se esta agotado.

"Me tienes miedo?" Murmuro con un tono sexy.

La latina me mira con una ceja alzada de una forma coqueta. La cual me derrite por dentro, la cual me enciende por completo.

"Tendría que tenerlo?" Pregunta toda traviesa.

Cosa que me mata. La voy a terminar besando.

"Deberías."

Se muerde el labio inferior." Me vas comer?" Dice con tono inocente.

"Si." Murmuro muy cerca de su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo.

"A besos?" Pregunta pasando sus manos por mi cuello. Dandome caricias.

"A besos." Aseguro.

Y me acerco, se acerca, asta que nuestra respiraciones se mezclan. Nos acercamos asta que nuestras narices se tocaran, me acerque asta rozar nuestros labios.

Dañe el momento, separándome con una sonrisa traviesa y alegre, me levante y Santana se levantaba igual de rápido que yo mirándome ofendida." Hoy no me saludaste cuando me viste y ahora no me quieres dar el beso?"

"Si tanto lo quieres atrapame si puedes." Juego como una niña pequeña traviesa.

Se que me atrapara, ella siempre fue mas rápida que yo. Pero yo tenia todo calculado. Corrí, lo mas rápido que pude asta la estrella de la fortuna y ella venia detrás de mi con una sonrisa de 'Te atrape.' Porque así lo hizo, cayó en mi trampa. Sonreí porque ahora ella estaba encima de mi en la estrella de la fortuna, y la estrella empezaba a girar tomando a Santana de sorpresa, abrazándome evitando caer. Ja como si yo dejaría que sucediera eso.

"Ya miedosa no te dejare caer."

"Si claro. Ahora mi beso." Demanda con una sonrisa aun encima de mi.

"Primero mira al cielo."

Así ella lo hizo confusa, y entonces empezaron a salir los fuegos artificiales. Iluminando todo. Yo sonreía timidamente mientras ella miraba todo impresionada.

"Mira abajo…." Le digo, y así ella hace mirando hacia abajo.

Ella aun estaba encima de mi pero veía todo sorprendida, e impresionada." Esto.. esto es mas de lo que pudiera pedir Quinn, esto es mas que perfecto. Esto es…"

"Esto es tan precioso como tu."

Se muerde los labios y me deja un tierno y lindo beso en mi mejilla, haciendome sonrojar con sus palabras." Vas a tener tu recompensa." Dijo toda coqueta.

Nos quedamos un largo rato arriba, riendo y haciendo bromas, coqueteando y toqueteando. Parecíamos una pareja de enamorados. Y dios cuanto me gusta pensar que eso somos.

Abajo decía, Te quiero San, te adoro, te deseo.

Después de una hora decidimos bajar e ir por un helado a la heladería del parque era aun temprano las 10.

"Bien señoritas soy Blue, que desean." Pregunto una adolescente mas o menos de nuestra edad con una gran sonrisa.

"Mmm.. Yo un helado de coco." Pido con una sonrisa.

"Yo de parcha."

La mesera era de lo mas rara. Mientras comíamos, sentía que alguien nos observaba, incluso sentí varios flash, pero Santana me dijo que era cosa mía. Bueno no es que realmente me importe que me este observando lo que me enoja es que se liguen a mi Santana de arriba a bajo y la miran como un manjar.

"Juro que nos espiaba."

"Vas a seguir con lo mismo? Si así era que vas hacer? Virar y pedirle casamiento, voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta." Contesto hastiada la latina, me vire y la mire a los ojos.

"Celosa?"

"Yo celosa de esa tal Blue? porque estarlo si ella no puede hacer lo que yo si puedo hacer." Contesto con un tono de malicia.

"Y que tu puedes hacer?" Pregunto jugando con fuego, y es gracioso porque tener a Santana así me comprueba que siente cosas por mi, aunque sean pequeñas."

"Yo puedo hacer esto." Contesto con voz ronca.

Sentandose encima de mi, gracias a los dioses que estábamos en lugar oscuro paqueadas." Yo puedo hacer esto.." Murmuro acariciando mis mejillas con sus dedos, bajando sus caricias por mis hombros, cerre los ojos complacida." Yo puedo calentarte..." Susurro, y Jesús cuanta razón tenia, ya solo con sentirla encima, solo con escuchar esa voz sensualmente ronca, siento como necesito otra ducha fría." Y yo puedo dejarte con las ganas." Termino triunfante. Rayos! cuanta razón tenia.

* * *

_**No tengo mucho time, así que no diré porque la tardanza y pasare directo a los reviews :)**_

_**Guest: Gracias :)**_

_**Ukii: Bueno eso espero :) y tienes razón la perra de B no le llega ni a los talones xDD Besote!**_

_**Sky Blue 11: Aun respiras? xD Si la probe Rach quedo tan traumatizada que aun no supera el maldito mantecado, di me tu se lo compras, o tengo que poner de mi dinero? xD Es que no se, se me ocurrió de momento, osea tener una madrina como Sue la hace ;) Bueno como no me dijiste como querías que te llamara si salias pues te puse Blue, y cuidadito señorita pusiste a mi Santy un poco celosa xD Para mi que esas dos tuvieron su historia xDD Bueno la reunión sera convocada para el próximo sábado a las 3 de la tarde, en la sala de mi casa Capitán xD Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y besos! ;) (Por cierto nunca me gusto la Splenda)**_

_**HarukaIs: Es Santana Lopez que esperabas? xD Saludos ;)**_

_**guest: Gracias, espero que este sea de tu agrado :)**_

_**guest: Espero haber respondido tu pregunta al principio de cap, gracias por leer :)**_


	7. Kisses Of Honey

**_"Kisses Of Honey" _**

* * *

Mi corazón se acelera y río con liberta." ¿A que te refieres?"

"No le veo la gracia, mi pregunta fue muy directa y precisa." Acuso Santana disparándome una mirada llena de ternura, haciendo un puchero lindo con esos labios." Me refiero a que si tu… pues tu… ya que claramente estas conmigo en una cita, me preguntaba si a ti pues…" Empezó a tartamudear haciéndome reír.

"¿Si eh sido atraída hacia otras mujeres?" Pregunte con una sonrisa conciliadora.

"Si eso."

"Te seré sincera, no me eh fijado en eso, y asta ahora todavía puedo ser atraída por los hombres."

"¿Entonces lo tuyo con lo mío es realmente un experimento para ti? ¿Para ver si puedes ser atraída hacia las mujeres?" Pregunto temblorosa, me atrevería a decir que asta con miedo en la voz.

El ambiente calido, amigable se esfumo dando paso a uno incomodo, sombrío. Pude notar como a Santana la alegría y felicidad se esfumo de sus ojos y de su sonrisa. Y me sentí mal. Mal porque ahora mismo ella cree que yo la utilizó y eso me hace sentir aun mas mal, yo no puedo utilizar a Santana esa mujer la que adoro y anhelo cada día un poco mas.

"¡No!" Grite con prisa mientras sentía ahora como el temor venia hacia donde mi." ¡No! ¡Jamás! No eres un experimento de secundaria, tú eres mucho mas para mí. Me gustas, me atraes, hace que asta babee por donde caminas, me aceleras el corazón con tu sonrisa, y haces que sienta electricidad en mi cuerpo cuando me tocas o acaricias. Créeme que lo mío con lo tuyo no es solo un experimento ni nada parecido, yo de verdad siento cosas por ti, cosas que nunca sentí, asta en sueños. Y no se si para ti esto que estamos empezando a tener es importante o no, pero para mi lo es San, para mi es considerado los mejores momentos de mi vida cuando estoy contigo, simplemente porque estoy contigo y." Empecé a divagar asustada, porque si Santana decide que no valgo la pena me voy a sentir horrible, me voy a morir lentamente en vida.

Empecé a hacer movimientos con las manos, tratando de explicar todo lo que dije todo lo que siento.

"Y, y Santana yo se que para ti no soy lo mejor del mundo. Se que no soy esa rubia alta y tierna que le roba el corazón a medio centenar de personas con solo ver su adorada actitud, se que incluso nunca llegare al nivel de Brittany-."

"Quinn." Llamo Santana, interrumpiéndome.

"Que esa rubia esta en tu corazón, porque se que la amas mucho y la quieres con todo tu corazón, y se que yo nunca llegare a ser esa persona que te roba el aliento con solo ver su mirada o que te acelera el corazón con ver su sonrisa."

"¡Quinnie!."

"Y se que mis besos nunca serán tan buenos como los de ella, o mi experiencia en la cama tan magnifica como la de ella. Se que no soy hermosa como B, y se que mis labios pueden ser menos suaves comparados con los de ella, o que mis besos sepan a miel cuando los de ella saben a manzanas y que-."

"¡Lucy Quinn Fabray! ¡Calla por una buena vez esa boca y no la habrás al menos que no sea para besarme o tenerla pegada a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo!" Me ordeno con autoridad.

Esa voz se escucho tan sexy y tan sensual, que… que hacia asta que me mojara. ¡Dios! Santana solo necesitaba mirarme para sentirme como si hubiese acabado un orgasmo. Esa latina con solo escuchar su voz me hacia sentir cosquillas en mi interior. Y con la idea de tener mi boca junto a la suya, o pegada alguna parte de su cuerpo… creo que tendré que darme una ducha muy fría, demasiado de fría diría yo. Esa mujer simplemente me hacia sentir como una adolescente con las hormonas muy actividades, y vamos que pase esa etapa de eso con el embarazo.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar." Ordeno de nuevo, yo podría morir felizmente si Santana seguía ordenándome con esa maldita autoridad en la voz. Yo asentí como un perrito que esta siendo regañado por su dueño.

Se acerco, hasta sentarse encima de mis piernas, y con sus manos acaricio mis mejillas.

"1) Nunca, nunca te compares con Brittany, 2) Esto para mi no lo considero cosa de una sola vez, 3) Tus labios… son los mejores labios que eh besado en toda mi vida." Me enumero mirándome a los ojos, y siento que me derrito bajo su mirada oscura." Tus labios, son perfecto para mí. Son suaves y me dan esa tentación de nunca despegarme de ellos. Y ya no me puedo imaginar besando a cualquier otra persona, porque siento que traiciono a tus labios. Brittany besa magnifico no lo niego, pero tus labios tus besos son algo así como una muerte lenta la cual me lleva a otro mundo. Amo tus labios, y no me importa si esto suena muy acelerado pero amo que tus labios estén juntitos bien juntitos con los míos. Amo tu boca, amo las palabras que salen de tus labios. Y mi snixx interior quiere matar a todos esos malditos que tuvieron el placer de besarte ante que yo, es mas considero eso como pecado. Tu besos si, saben a miel, y son como ella, dulzonas y aditivas, y no se si me entiendes o no todo lo que estoy diciendo pero en resumen, tus labios se crearon para tenerlos junto solamente con mis labios." Susurro con una sonrisita mientras se humedece sus labios con su lengua.

Sonrío, sonrío como nunca eh sonreído en mi vida. Y es que ese discurso es, esas palabras son las palabras más bellas que Santana López me ha dicho.

"¿San?" Susurro.

"Espero que solo hayas abierto esa boca para tenerla junto a la mía." Murmuró entre labios, coqueta.

"La única chica que me atrae y enamora eres tu." Conteste su olvidada pregunta. Rodeando su cintura con mis manos.

"Que te dije sobre tus labios, Fabray?"

Reímos con travesura mientras juntamos nuestros labios. Nuestro primer beso en días. No es tierna ni romántica la manera en que se mueven nuestros labios. Hasta en los besos tenemos competencia. Pero aun así me gusta. Me gusta como sus labios se mueven lentamente con pasión sobre los míos, me gusta como intenta dominar el beso hasta conseguirlo. La manera en que hace que el beso pase leves escalas de un beso pasional a uno lleno de ternura, de romántico a sensual. Porque esa morena hace que la guerra de lengua se vuelva en solo caricias de labios. Solo ella puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas en un solo beso. Puede hacerme gemir, cuando sus labios se mueven junto a los míos.

Me separe sin ganas de que nuestros labios estén separados. Juntamos nuestras frentes, nos miramos a los ojos, sus ojos oscuros tienen ese brillo, difícil de explicar como es pero magnifico para ver.

"Creo que ya es hora de que entres a la casa."

"Ah, tan rápido?"

"San, ya es hora."

"Falta media hora, Fabray." Murmura como niña jugando con mechones de mi cabello.

"Prometo que luego estaré contigo todo lo que tu quiera, pero ahora debes entrar."

"Podemos..." Empezó lentamente humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua." Podemos… tener un momento… de besos y caricias inocentes." Susurro moviendo coquetamente su cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa. Apuesto que esa sonrisa tenia el lobo antes de comerse a la abuelita de caperucita roja.

"Sin ofender princesa, pero contigo creo que nada será inocente." Expreso burlona, acariciando su espalda.

"Que acabas de decir, Q?" Pregunto sorprendida.

La mire sin entender nada." Que sin ofender, no creo que contigo nada sea inocente."

"No eso no, lo otro."

"¿Qué otro…? Ah ¿princesa? ¿Te molesta? Lo siento si parece que fue muy rápido, es que."

"Me gusto." Me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

¿Le gusto? ¿Le gusto? ¡Joder, que le gusto que le dijera princesa!

"Entonces… ¿puedo decirte cariño?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa." ¿Y linda? O ¿hermosa?" Pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

"Si me lo dices tu entonces si. Pero entonces tu me tienes que permitir estar contigo la media hora que falta para terminar esta cita…." Propuso.

"Tengo una idea mejor, porque mejor dejas de mirarme con esa carita tan hermosa que tienes que haces que me den ganas de raptarte y me permites acompañarte asta la casa de tu tíos?"

Santana hace un puchero." No eres para nada justa, Fabray."

Reímos por su comportamiento infantil.

Realmente no quiero que la cita ya tan rápido pero siento que ya es hora de entregarla además puedo darle una buena impresión a los padres de Rachel y tíos de mi San.

Y cuando hacemos el recorrido asta la puerta de la casa de Rachel, que por cierto es muy bonita. La pregunta que llevo pensando desde la mitad de nuestra cita me tortura lentamente, y no se si Santana puede o no leer mi mente porque cuando se volteo a despedirse lo hizo con una mirada preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede, Q?" Pregunto tomándome de la mano.

" ¿Por qué la pregunta, San?"

"Porque tienes esa mirada la cual dice que algo te preocupa."

Suelto una pequeña sonrisita sin creer que Santana me pudiera leer tan bien.

"No sucede nada, San… solo me preguntaba si… ¿Te gusto la cita?"

"Claro que me gusto tonta. Esta es la mejor cita de mi vida." Dijo con obviedad riendo a lo ultimo mientras me apretaba la mano acariciandome con su pulgar." De hecho Quinn as logrado de que me olvide de Brittany en toda la noche."

Ante la confesión estuve a punte de hacer un ridículo baile exclamando frases como: "O si lo logre, lo logre." "YES! TOMA ESA BRITTANY!" "A Santana le gusto la cita, a Santana le gusto la cita, le gusto a Santana le gusto a Santana." Si lo se eso de mi parte iba a quedar muy idiota, pero ¡Hey, entiéndame! Es Santana López, ¿Saben todo los obstáculos que tuve que pasar para poderla invitar?

"¿Si?"

"Si."

"Entonces, ¿Crees que esta bella dama me permita llevarla a nuestra segunda cita?" Pregunto coqueta mientras la atraigo a mi cuerpo con una mano y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla.

"La pregunta debería hacerla esta dama, ¿Me permites llevarte a una cita mi hermosa señorita?" Me pregunto rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

¡Que emoción! ¡QUE EMOCION! SANTANA LOPEZ ME INVITO A MI! A MI A UNA CITA! Respira Quinn, respira y no hagas un alboroto por simples palabras, ¿simples palabras? ¿¡SIMPLES PALABRAS!? ¡NO JODAS! SANTANA ME INVITO A UNA CITA! Maldita sea a una cita. ¿Dios que hecho yo para merecerme tal regalo del cielo divino?

La beso con adrenalina y ella responde entusiasmada.

La luces de balcón de la casa de Rachel empieza a encenderse y apagarse, ante esto Santana con una sonrisita maliciosa (la cual voy a empezar a pensar que es la única que tiene) que para que negarlo la hace ver atractiva, se despega del beso y juntamos nuestra frentes y mi nariz choca contra la de ella y nuestras respiraciones se mezclan.

"Supongo que eso es un si, y supongo que debo entrar ya…"

"Supones bien… ¿Cuándo será la otra cita?"

"Es una sorpresa." Responde toda misteriosa rozando una vez mas nuestros labios para alejarse de mi." Hasta pronto, Quinnie."

"Hasta pronto, princesa." Me despido, y espero paciente a escuchar que le pone seguro a la puerta principal.

¿Ustedes han tenido ese momento épico en el cual sienten que van a explotar de tantas emociones juntas ante una noticia, un regalo o un momento de tu vida? Porque yo si, he tenido esos momentos y este es uno de ellos en los cuales no se como expresa mi felicidad y lo único que hago es gritar emocionada mientras hago esa pose de victoria cunado llego y me monto a mi auto y mientras hago eso, no puedo evitar pensar que lo mejor que me a sucedido en esta vida es cruzar mi camino con el de Santana López. Y no se si es muy rápido decir esto o no, pero realmente me eh enamorado de Santana y aunque aun siento dudas, aunque siento que no esta bien sentir esto por mi amiga, se una cosa y es que por esa latina haría lo que sea, cruzaría el mundo entero por tenerla a mi lado. Por esa latina estoy dispuesta a pasar por encima de lo que opinen las personas, de lo que opine mi padre, solo por estar con ella.

* * *

_**(POV Rach)**_

_**Enero, 29 del 2011**_

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Este es un día muy importante para mí, y no solo para mí.**_

_**Mi prima por fin decidió darse una oportunidad con una persona que se que la quiere mucho. **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo que anda loca por su amiga Brittany, pero siempre supe que ella no merecía a alguien como Brittany, no me malinterpretes, Brittany es genial es una gran persona.**_

_**Pero simplemente no me parece digna de mi adorada prima**_

_**Y saber que alguien se tomo la molestia de invitarla a una cita, alguien como Quinn, es genial.**_

_**Es aun mas genial saber que Santana por fin se dará una oportunidad. **_

_**También es un día muy importante para mí porque por fin pude sentir un poco de pasión hacia mi novio. **_

_**Además ayude mucho en la cita de San. También ayude a Santana a escoger su ropa y la maquille y elegí los zapatos.**_

_**Bien querido diario eso es todo por hoy, tengo que irme mí prima esta por llegar y mis padres y yo esperamos poderle sacarle un poco de información.**_

* * *

**_(POV Santy)_**

Como sospechaba mis tíos y mí querida primita me han estado espiando todo este tiempo desde que llegue con Quinnie a casa.

Pero realmente no me esperaba nada diferente de esos metiches que al parecer no saben hacer nada mas que burlase de mi vida amorosa ¡Y Para colmo, se hacen los interesados en saber! Pero no dejare que algo así arruine mi hermosa noche.

Cuando entre a la casa todo estaba muy callado y apagado. Intente no hacer ruido cuando entre y me quite los zapatos tomándolos con mi mano derecha mientras en puntitas me dirigía hacia las escaleras para entrar a mi cuarto, y luego en el gritar y bailar, cantar y gozar, o y darme una ducha fría, porque no se que es lo que hace Quinnie para dejarme con ganas, tampoco se lo que hace para verse tan linda, ni el hechizo que utiliza el cual cada vez que la veo lo único que puedo pensar es lo tierna y dulce que se ve y lo único que me dan ganas de hacer es comérmela a besos.

Grito asustada cuando de repente aparece mi familia pequeña, ¡Ellos seguramente me quieren muerta! ¿Qué clase de broma pesada creen que están haciendo?

"¡Que mierda! ¿Qué pretenden hacer? ¿Matarme de un ataque al corazón?" Exclamo con una mano en mi pecho, dramatizando.

Rachel me mira con sus grandes y expresivos ojos mientras se encoge de hombros." No parece mala idea." Sus padres detrás de ella asiente confirmando lo que su hija dijo, tal para cual.

"Murasen si, estoy cansada y ni se crean que no me di cuenta que estaban espiando el final de mi cita con Quinnie, y no creas tío Hiram que no me di cuenta que fuiste tu que apagaste las luces y Leroy para próxima esconde mejor tu cámara y no tires fotos con Flash si quieres que la gente no sede cuenta." Expreso sin tomar aliento, remarcando los puntos que dije con los dedos de mi mano izquierda. Y si sentí en mi ultimo (espero que no sea el ultimo) beso con Quinn flash de cámaras.

No me tomen a mal, amo a mi familia. Amo a esos tres con todo mi corazón, siempre estuvieron para mi cuando mas lo necesite, y aun lo están, siempre apoyándome. No es que mis padres, porque ya los considero padres no estuvieron conmigo en todo momento, porque ellos también lo estuvieron y no se opusieron a que yo tuviera contacto con mi familia de sangre, de hecho por lo menos de 7 días de la semanas 4 cenamos todos juntos, y 3 me quedo con Rachel y 2 Rachel se queda conmigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo a Rachel, es mi pequeña, sin ella mi vida seria muy triste, y aburrida, y depresiva, y tengo detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto una lista de cómo seria mi vida sin esos tres y sin Sue, porque dios Sue esta realmente loca quien carajo hace que sus sobrinas estén a fuera de la casa en medio de una tormenta eléctrica con cosas que atrae rayos como la antenas de autos (isque quería probar si podíamos resistir en medio de una tormenta sin que un rayo nos caiga) tuve que salvar a Rachel esa vez mas de dos veces ya que dos rayos por poco cayeron encima de ella. El punto es, no es que me moleste que ellos se preocupen por mi, solo a veces necesito un poco de espacio personal.

"Y no le voy a contar de mi cita con Quinn."

"¿Qué? ¡Hiram dime que esa niña no dijo lo que creo que dijo porque si resulta ser que esa niña dijo lo que creo que dijo me va a dar algo porque si esa niña dijo lo que creo que dijo es porque esa niña no tiene ni idea de con quienes esta hablando porque si resulta ser que esa niña dijo lo que creo que dijo es que se olvido completamente de con quienes esta hablando!" Hablo mi tío Leroy haciéndome reír a mi, mi tío y prima.

"Leroy esa niña dijo lo que crees que dijo porque esa niña no sabe con quienes esta hablando. Así que me temo confirmarte que esa niña dijo lo que creemos que dijo." Contesto Hiram haciendo expresión de dolor.

"Ya que esta niña dijo lo que saben que dijo, esta niña como ya dejo todo claro pues esta niña se mueve hacia su cuarto." Informe con una sonrisa malvada mientras seguía mi camino hacia la escalera.

"¡No muevas un pie mas, Santana Marie López Berry! Quedas detenida por ser una sospechosa del crimen de no contarles a tu familia sobre la cita que Quinn Fabray te llevo hoy 29 de enero del 2013." Me detiene el hobbit haciendo una pose de policía tipo a lo película.

¿Ven? ¡Como no amarlos! Son tan monos juntos (XD) Bien quizás no son monos (para nada) pero con sus palabras es como… ¡AWWW ¿mami puedo llevarme ese perrito a casa?!

"Rachie, cariño, vamos a tener, tu y yo una conversación a solas… ¡A SOLAS! En mi cuarto ahora mismo." Le digo a mi primita tomándola por el brazo arrastrándola de camino a mi cuarto mientras mi tíos nos gritaran detrás.

"¡Nos estas traicionando Rachie!" Exclamo Leroy.

"¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto querida?" Hiram.

"¡Nosotros te dimos la vida!" Leroy de nuevo.

"¡Se van a lamentar de esta traición a nuestra persona, traicioneras!" Hiram exclamo haciendo volar un zapato el cual Rachel logro esquivar.

¿Ven? Esto es una familia de psicópatas.

* * *

¡Amo los viernes! ¿Por qué? Porque significa que se acerca el fin de semana junto a el, fiestas y alcohol y puedo dormir asta tarde. ¿Con este panorama, a quien no le gusta los viernes?

Este era un viernes muy diferente porque bueno… tenia planeado estar todo el día con mi chica preferida (eh no, no es Brittany) presentarle a mis padres y a mi familia (si ya lo conoce pero solo de lejitos, así que me gustaría que tengamos una cena junto en familia mis padres, mis tíos y mi prima, si falta Sue pero la muy… me dijo: "Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que confirmar mis sospechas de que mis dos ahijadas son gays (HAHAHAHAHA Si mano! Rachel de seguro es Gay ya que con el Finnepto al parecer tiene más partes de mujer que de hombre jajajaajaja cof cof cof) como decía es mucho mas importante que descubrir que ya no me muero con Brittany, uff la cosa es que me gustaría que Q conociera mas a nuestra familia) y no se tal vez dar un paseo en el parque, salir con Puck y Rachel tal vez Blaine y Kurt. No se muy bien aun, lo único que se es que esta clase se me hace infinita y desearía no se, estar bailando a lo loco con Britt-Britt.

Que para que negarlo, la extraño y mucho… porque ella es mi mejor amiga ¿entiende? Estoy acostumbrada hablar de todo con ella. Y no me gustaría que ella estuviera molesta conmigo… pero joder, me gusta Quinn, quiero intentar tener algo con ella. Estoy siguiendo adelante porque realmente estoy empezando a necesitar más en mi vida a Quinnie mucho más que antes. Siento… siento que la extraño cada vez un poco mas que la anterior, y… no quiero, no quiero hacerme ilusiones con Fabgay pero quiero inténtalo. Y ella me esta tratando… como si yo fuera una princesa, una reina… y la manera en la que me mira, la manera en la que su ojos buscan los míos, la manera en la que sus labios se curvan cuando la miro… es malditamente hermoso. Porque Quinn es hermosa, es hermosa en todo en como se comporta, en como me trata, en su carácter… ahhh me siento desfallecer.

Suspiro una vez más y miro el reloj en la pared notando que aun me queda un día entero que terminar en la escuela. Pero una idea, una idea maliciosa se cruza en mi mente, después de todo le debo una cita a mi little teddy bear (No se lo digan a Quinn pero así es como me refiero a veces a ella es que es tan aww como un osito pequeño).

**Quieres hacer algo divertido? –San**

Le escribo en mensaje de texto mirando que el libro que tengo en frente me tape bien el celular.

Quinn que esta unos asientos mas adelante, voltea a mirarme con extrañeza.

**¿Que pretendes hacer, pequeña diablilla? –Q**

Río captando la mirada del profesor.

"Que es tan divertido, López?" Pregunta.

"Nada, profesor." Contesto con valentía escondido mi celular bajo mi muslo.

Los demás estudiantes se burlan de mí mientras Quinn se voltea sacándome la lengua.

Ya cuando el profesor voltea de nuevo a la pizarra respondo el texto de Quinnie.

**¿Escaparme? Quizás… pero la idea suena mejor si es contigo ;) –San**

**Jajajaja, y como haremos eso? –Q**

**No se como lo harás tu, pero te espero en 5 minutos en mi auto, tómalo como un desafío, si no llegas no obtienes la recompensa :P –San**

**Es muy poco tiempo, pero acepto el desafío, Schuester no es tan tonto como Finn pero de seguro logro escapar. –Q**

**Cambie de opinion te dare 3. ****–S**

**Eres muy malvada, muy malvada López. –Q **

Sonrío como boba enamorada.

**Así te gusto, Blondie. –S **

**Muy cierto, muy cierto. Si no es porque estamos rodeadas de muchos estudiantes y de un profesor… seguramente te encuentres aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y el escritorio de Schuester *¬* :* –Q**

**Ah, y yo era la mala! Aunque… eso es una fantasía la cual podemos cumplir cuando quieras preciosa ;) :* –S**

**En 3? –Q **

**En 3, te veo guapa ;) –S **

Y cuando le envíe ese ultimo mensaje a Quinn, guarde mis cosas en mi bulto sabiendo que la escenita que are, Schuester de seguro me vote del salón.

"PUCKERMAN! Que diablos crees que haces?" Grito levantándome de la silla mirando con furia al chico el cual me miraba asustado.

"Yo no he hecho nada." Se defendió mi amigo subiendo las manos en defensa propia. Lo mire a los ojos y susurre un suave 'sígueme el juego'.

"¿Qué sucede ahora López?" Me pregunto molesto el profesor.

"Maestro, Puckerman acaba de tocar mi muslo con su mano y eso profesor yo no lo tolero."

"¡Tenia un mosquito, profesor! ¡Podía ser el dengue! ¡Solo se lo estaba matando!" Se excuso haciendo reír a muchos y asta tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme.

Me voltee y con mi dedo golpe el pecho de Puck." Vuelves a tocar alguna parte de este sexy cuerpo latino y me encargare personalmente de dejarte sin tu amiguito." Amenazó.

"¡Me esta agrediendo profesor! ¡Has algo!"

Los estudiantes siguen riendo ecepto una. Quinn tiene esa mirada la cual te dice estas en problemas… y déjame decirte que ya nada de esto me causa gracia... Porque tener a una Quinn molesta es como tener un rottwerlie sin comida (rayos espero que no este leyendo esto, o si no me mata) por muchos días, o como tener a un pitbull con rabia. Las dos cosas dan terror *escalofríos*.

"Santana a la oficina del director ahora!" Me ordeno.

"Pero… yo no fui la que toco el muslo de una compañera de clase!" Me defiendo, tratando de no hacer el baile de victoria. Porque el muy idiota cayó en mi trampa.

"Pero eres la que ahora mismo me esta faltando el respeto y esta interrumpiendo la clase. Ahora a la oficina."

Suspiro y camino con la cabeza en acto y mis cosas en las manos. Mis tontos compañeros de clases se burlan de mí. Pero no me importa porque voy a tener un día divertido con mi Blondie. Paso por enfrente de Quinn y le murmuro un pequeño "suerte" moviendo mis caderas mas de lo normal. Antes de salir del salón me volteo y miro a Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa, ella sin embargo no se percata y mira como una boba la cual la baba se le esta saliendo el mover de mis caderas.

"Ah, eh profesor, ¿Quiere que me asegure de que Santana llegue a la oficina?" Oigo que pregunta mi amiga.

"Eh si, gracias Quinn."

El ni cuenta de que Quinn coge todas sus cosas y sale con prisa del salón.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que una Quinnie enojada no es bueno? Pues ahora mismo lo estoy confirmando.

Pensé que cuando Quinnie hubiese hecho su salida del salón, me iba a besar o abrazar… no se quizás tomarme de la mano. Pero paso todo lo contrario Quinn salio furiosa del salón y debo admitir que me asuste...

* * *

_**Yo y mi mala impuntualidad. ¡Pero es que la vacaciones son geniales! Y como que me atraen y me dejan en un limbo y cuando me di de cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar! Por cierto quien extraña el lemon? Yo si (cofcof pervertidos cofcof) Es decir yo extraño leer un buen fic de quinntana o pezberry, Brittana y Faberry xDD que puedo decir soy una adicta a la primera dos parejas :P**_

_** ¿Les molesta si incluyo a Beth? Porque en otro capitulo pienso incluir Shelby y a Beth, oh y pienso que seria gracioso ver una reunión de New Directions, que aunque no quiero traerlos a la historia seria injusto que solo saliera Rachel o Puck. ¿No les molesta si trato un poco mal a Finnepto? Es que hacerlo ver mal me alegra el día xD ¿Le gusto el capitulo? Espero que si porque mira que estuve todo el día escribiendo! Ah antes que se me olvide, no quiero hacer quedar mal a Brittany porque rayos… aunque no me guste de pareja con San, esa rubia se a ganado mi cariño. Y no seria justo que Santana tuviera a sus dos mejores amigas peleadas.**_

_** A contestar reviews!**_

_** Ukii: Espero que este también sea un buen capitulo :D esta vez intentare no tardar en actualizar jajajaja que puedo decir Quinn es como la diosa rubia de mis sueños xD besos!**_

_** Guest: Uff gracias ;) abrazos :)**_

_**Sky Blue 11: ¡Genial! No me puedo imaginar seguir la historia sin que la sigas leyendo xD Esos Berry's tenían que ser padres de Rachel y tíos de Santana, a ver que sucede ahora en la cena del próximo capitulo, no te lo pierdas por Falling-In-Love-Through-Dreams cada viernes por Fanfiction es tu libro xD En defensa de B, es culpa de la escritora que no quería pensar en una cita genial xD SI TOMA BITCH! Nadie puede contra Lucy Quinn Fabray! ;) Jahahaha acosadora y pico, en el próximo capitulo te puse en acción de nuevo en la cita de nuestra Quinnie xD esas son palabras sabia mi amiga muy sabias, yo asta me dejaría raptar por San. Como ordenes señoría! Pero eso sucederá junto a los padres de San, no puedo dejarlos de lado xD ¡espera, espera! Que no tengan alcohol yo aun no tengo edad para beber :$ Ahhh cursi *escalofríos* pues sabes tengo el perfecto que en realidad me lo dijo mi mejor amiga…. Era malvavisco… o no era marshmallow, porque me creo mala pero en realidad soy dulce y suave (todavía estoy buscando hacerle entender que puedo morder duro pero es muy terca ella) en fin espero que hayas conseguido uno lindo y cursi xDD besos y abrazos! ;)**_

_** Cynthia.338: YEY! Me alegro que te gustara el fic y el lemon xDD Oh ósea que tengo a una fan Faberry leyendo una historia quinntana? Que sorpresa! A mi me gusta el faberry, el brittana pero tengo preferencia con pezberry J Suerte, Rachel será algo así como la amiga que escucha todo la palabrería de amor que hablas sobre su amigo (en este caso amiga y prima) xD Espero que sigas leyéndola y te guste, abrazos ;)**_

_**Naynay15: Orale! Mírate donde estas! Te gusto este capitulo? Eso espero! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y mostrarte entusiasmada desde un principio. No sabes la alegría que sentí a leer tu reviews, me hace querer continuar los dos fics y nunca acabarlos xD See posiblemente fue un choque para la multitud los sueños de Q, digamos que la imaginación vuela solita xD tendré que hacer mas fics quinntana a todos le encanto que San y Rach fueran primas :P San es una perra realmente, y Rachel tuvo que acostumbrase a tener una prima así xDD La que se lucio con la cita fue la escritora, eso para que veas como seria tener una cita conmigo ;) jajajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, gracias por leer. Besos!**_

_**ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS! enserio si tienen alguna idea para un fic o para esta historia la acepto gustosa, como dije estoy de vacaciones y no hay nada interesante que hacer asta agosto xD**_


End file.
